A Storm Is Coming
by Libquedation
Summary: -Redo of my story the NextGen- Alexa Jane Cobb is not your ordinary girl. For one, she is the daughter of a Reader, and she can read emotions. She is also a vital asset in the war against the hated Alliance, so vital that they go to any lengths to get her
1. The Begining

**Joss is boss. I don't own anything besides my characters and my ideas. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

I walked into the cargo bay of _Serenity_, my long legs quickly taking me over to where the others were working out.

Amber was sprawled out on her back, looking like she just got kicked by Jack. Gary was cracking up from where he was sitting with Hannah and Hermione, the twins. My guess is that he was waiting for a chance to spar. Little Kevin was clapping his pudgy baby hands, then tried to crawl away, but Hannah reached over and picked him up, well out of the reach of the older two.

The kids of _Serenity _all came at different times.

Simon and Kaylee got married and had a whole pastel of kids, starting with Jack, who is a year my elder, being eighteen. Then they had Hannah and Hermione who are both twelve and identical twins, concerning looks anyway. All three of them have Kaylee's hair color, but Simon's eyes. Hannah follows her mom's footsteps, being excellent with machinery. Hermione is much more like her dad, more interested in pursuing a career in medicine. Jack on the other hand, has aspects of both, but he prefers to fly _Serenity _over everything else.

Amber is the daughter of Zoë and Wash. She just turned sixteen, and her little brother is Kevin, who just turned two years old. Zoë went into labor early with Kevin on account of some stress we had been facing, being chased by the Alliance during the Second War, and funny enough Kevin was born six weeks early, on exactly the same day as his sister. Amber is lighter skinned than her mother, being between her dad and mom according to skin tone. Her hair is thick, heavy, and dark like her mom's, with hazel eyes. Kevin is the same dark color and hair as his mother but he has his dad's smile and humor as we have begun to notice.

Gary is Mal and Inara's son. He is roughly my age. He is tallish, with wiry muscles and he looks exactly the same as his Dad did at that age apparently. I had gleaned some old memories from Mal by accident and he does look just like Gary. He is very apt at basically everything he does, which is quite the same as me. Luckily, he does not attract bullets and bad luck like his father.

I am the daughter of Jayne and River, seventeen years of age, living on the Firefly-class _Serenity. _Being the daughter of child-prodigy-Alliance-trained-assassin AND a fierce mercenary, I have some skills of my own. I am very smart, very flexible, very fast, and an excellent shooter. I can do most anything…except draw. When I put my pencil or pen to paper, words want to come out, not pictures. That is the only thing anyone on this boat can trump me at; drawing. If I ever had to draw to save my life, I wouldn't be able to do it. That's how badly I suck at it.

I walked over to the part of the hold where they were, and smiled back when Gary caught my eye.

"Alexa!" the twins chorused in sync, running up from Gary and Kevin and wrapping their arms around my legs, sitting on my feet. I laughed and stumbled, catching myself on a barrel, which, being empty, fell over, causing me to fall as well, the girls on my legs still.

"Get off you little funguses!" I yelled, a smile on my face, wriggling my legs out from their hold. They nimbly jumped up, and I followed, my form-fitting tight shorts making it easy for me. I held up my fists and they let out a peal of laughter, mimicking my stance. Amber and Jack smirked, and Gary picked up Kevin, hopping onto a crate, the other two right on his tail.

They knew what was coming, they just wanted a good spot for the show.

"Lexa!" Kevin yelled, waving his hands in my direction, a smile on his face. I laughed and waved back. I locked eyes with Gary for a millisecond, and his eyes flicked to my covered body, where three large, fresh scars lay.

About a month or so ago, I accompanied them on a job. It was basic, just dropping some stuff from a previous heist on an Alliance base. About ten of their men escaped it before it was blown into the sky and they followed us. It turned into a shoot out and in a moment of attempted glory to save the classified information, I got shot three times; once in the stomach, once right below my right ribcage, and one in the left shoulder, all within a second. I had been holed up in the infirmary for a week straight after my surgery, and then stuck in my room for another two. The past week is the most I have been able to do anything.

But I am always going to have three large circle scars to remind me not to be that stupid ever again.

I have not sparred or anything since I got shot.

So this is a momentous occasion to say the least!

I held up my hands in a defensive position, waiting for one of the twins to make the first move.

Hermione moved quickly, like a little bird, flitting behind me, but considering I was not stupid, and because I had my _extra_ ability, I sensed that Hannah was the one who was going to attack, so I whirled around in a circle and ducked, sticking out my leg and swinging it out under both of the twins. Hannah tripped over my leg, but Hermione jumped over me and tackled me from behind, making me land awkwardly, my chest bumping the ground but my leg stuck out at an awkward angle.

I grunted, then gathered my strength and shot up, shaking the girl off of my lean frame and did a flip over her head. She spun around and both of the twins jumped at me. I swung a punch at Hannah, which she took in the gut, and kicked out at Hermione at the same time, knocking her legs back, causing her to land on her face. I spun out of their reach, beyond the boxes.

"That's out of bounds!" Hannah shrieked, her face contorting into a mask of shock.

"Get back in here!" The twins screeched. I covered my ears dramatically and stuck my tongue out at them. They took that as a challenge and raced in my direction. I laughed and ran up the stairs, whipping up to the catwalks, the one with no safety rails. The twins weren't allowed on this one on account they are a little…rambunctious and rowdy.

"Not fair!" They chorused.

"I win!" I said, sitting down and kicking my legs. They ran back down to the floor and started jumping at my legs. I laughed and teased them, before standing back up and jumping over their heads, flipping for good measure. It was a long fall, and I landed with a hard ringing sound. Fortunately I landed correctly; on the balls of my feet. Otherwise I would have broken my ankles.

I did not look behind me as I ran back to where the rest where sitting, watching intently. As soon as I got there, I whirled around, kicking Hannah down, who fell into Hermione. I lightly jumped onto the two, pinning Hannah down with my arms and locking my legs tightly around Hermione.

"Say uncle!" I yelled, and the two girls screamed uncle a few times before I finally let them go.

"You win again Alexa." Hannah said, and I reached over, hugging her and kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Thanks for the work out you two." I said. I felt something and I looked up to see Gary smiling at me. I blushed slightly and looked down.

"Will you munchkins quit making such a racket?" Mal said from above us, looking down, his hands on his hips. Letting go of the twins, I looked up and saluted.

"Would you like us to go dance outside on the hull instead?" I asked cheekily.

"Only if it means you will shut up!"

I stuck my tongue out at Mal before smiling. He smiled back.

"By the way, chows in ten. Best get cleaned up."

"Aye, aye!" I said, snapping to attention and saluting him. Mal shook his head and walked back towards the front of _Serenity_, where the mess hall was located, muttering under his breath about how no one on this ship seemed to use protection.

"Let's go Alexa!" Amber said, grabbing my hand and leading me to where our rooms were.

Our rooms take up almost all of what used to be the passenger dorms. Apparently Simon and my mom took up two of them, along with Shepherd Book, whom none of us have met, on account of him dying right before the rebellions started.

As a matter of fact, I have the room that my mom had. Sometimes I could _feel _the remains of fear, anger, confusion in the room.

I walked inside, and changed into something that wasn't as covered in sweat; a pair of dark pants and a blue shirt. I slipped on my black leather boots and strapped my favorite dagger to my belt.

Just in case.

Besides, Mal is rarely seen without his pistol hanging at his hip, and Mom and Dad usually both have some sort of weapon strapped to them. In Mom's case, she usually has a dress on when we are on the ship, and a dagger strapped to her thigh. Dad's gun belt always is on him, and he has had it even before I was born.

I brushed my long brown hair out, and hastily braided it down my back, so that it wouldn't end up in my dinner. That has happened before and let me tell you, hair is NOT a very tasty meal.

After I was done, I jumped across the small hallway to Amber's where I patiently sat on her bed and waited for her to be ready.

Amber changed from her clothes into a knee-length, darkly patterned dress, never taking off her shoes. She always wears shoes, no matter where we are, because when we were all really young, before the twins and Kevin were born, we were playing tag and somehow she managed to cut open her whole left foot and broke three of her toes on her right foot.

We did not play tag for a long while after that.

"Let's go! I'm starving!" Amber said, whirling around and grabbing my wrist, dragging me out of her room and up the stairs, nearly running into the twins, who were dressed at totally different ends of the spectrum. Hermione was in her favorite dress and Hannah was in pants and a baggy shirt. I smiled at their differences and we giggled up the stairs into the mess.

Almost everyone was sitting down for dinner. I walked to my spot. Dad sat at one end of the table, and Mal sat at the other end. Mom sat on one of Dad's sides, I on the other, with Gary usually next to me with Uncle Simon across from him, Kaylee to his side, so on and so forth.

I used to think it was odd how Gary never sat next to his parents, but then I grew used to his comforting presence by my side, and to this day I do not want him to go anywhere else.

I felt the happiness and contentment from everyone around me, and I smiled.

You see, I also inherited another…talent from my mom.

I am a Reader.

But not in the same way she is. Throughout the years, Mom has grown much more lucid; she is even more so now than I remember her from my younger years. She now can clearly read minds, as cheesy and far-fetched as it sounds. But it is true. Granted, she may have her days sometimes, but we have learned much and she is better than she was years ago.

I on the other hand, can sense just emotions. They come to my mind from everyone around me, ebbing in and out like water flowing through a river. I most efficiently can describe the emotions as colors painting a canvas different shades. The crew has become very apt at figuring out what I mean by saying "someone is very yellow today" or "you are very green."

I can also glean memories from people. Usually it only happens if I touch someone and if they do not have really strong mental defenses. But I can sometimes do it when I concentrate on someone, but I only gather random memories that rarely are connected to anything that way.

Aunt Kaylee (I usually just call her Kaylee) and Inara started placing food on the table, and I leaned back, afraid to have my head get hit with another bowl or sharp edge. I still have that scar…

I felt a small wave of blue, sadness, and my eyes flicked to Zoë automatically. I looked down at her end of the table, and I saw her rubbing Wash's arm, but her eyes were lower, looking at his chest, which had a good solid chunk missing out of it.

When they had committed the act that started the rebellion, which started the war, Wash had just crash landed them on Miranda. If he hadn't turned in his chair to face Zoë and Mal, his chest would have been impaled with a sharpened tree trunk. Instead, he only had two inches taken out.

He would have bled to death if Simon hadn't cauterized the wound and gone shirtless in order to staunch the bleeding. However, Wash is still marred. He had a huge indentation in his chest, which is always a silvery shade of his skin, and it is marked most especially with random lumps and ridges that cut across the scar. It is rather ugly, but Wash doesn't care about it anymore…I can feel how it just reminds him of a horrible day.

Zoë on the other hand resents it with every fiber in her being. Not because of how it looks. No, but because of how they never deserved that hellish day. She harbors resentment for Mal because of it, because of how they started the war, which still rages to this day.

More on that later, when my mouth isn't salivating because of the delicious smells of dinner.

We just recently finished another job for the Independents on Persephone, and we got paid highly for it, so we bought REAL food, and now we are finishing it off tonight.

"Alright kiddies, dig in." Kaylee said, sitting down herself. The adults waited until we had our share of the food before grabbing their portions. I looked down at my plate. There was a yummy smelling soup that I could tell had beef and cheese and tomatoes and peppers in it. There were fresh rolls, and what looked to be a bunch of stewed vegetables.

After finishing dinner, we all sat back, happy for the few moments of peace. It seemed like we didn't get those much anymore.

Not with the twenty-year war still waging on.

Well, maybe not twenty years exactly…maybe about ten years or so.

But what the crew of _Serenity _did when they released the Miranda wave sparked the revolution. It happened slowly, the Outer planets slowly becoming more independent in their actions, blocking off trade with the Alliance planets, arming up, communicating with each other for the first time in years. The black market became much more important, and they began to plant spies in the Core.

It began with a bang. Literally. I was seven or eight. I faintly remember the adults buying more ammunition, more weapons, installing working double guns on the front of _Serenity. _They told us kids what had happened, and we still hear about it to this day.

A large ship, M-Class, a huge cargo ship, Alliance run, was en route back from Whitefall, and when it reached port in Osiris, it exploded, destroying the bulk of the city along with decapitating the military's main base.

That's how it started.

There have been so many battles, that I can barely keep track of all of them, even with my photographic memory and the brains I inherited from my mother.

_Serenity _is somewhat reluctantly on the side of the resurrected Independents. We are linked in with the head honchos. We are primarily a cargo ship, bringing supplies from world to world on a moments notice. We also have pulled off jobs, which are either spy missions, where Mom and I shine, and even Inara has had her part in those jobs, or heists of Alliance bases they managed to put up on the outer planets. We primarily just blow them up after taking the most important supplies.

And I say reluctantly because Mal was highly against working for the Independents. He didn't want to drag his new family into a war. Mom, but mostly Zoë, eventually convinced him that our services would be highly appreciated, mainly because Zoë and Mal had been soldiers, and also because the Independents would have River Cobb on her side. He was convinced of it, but rather hesitantly agreed to work for the Independents, but not as soldiers; oh no, we are one of the groups who flies under the radar, pulling off jobs that ordinary soldiers wouldn't be able to do.

Anyways.

Considering we are in a war, there is rarely any time for relaxing. So on the off chance that there is a breather, we take it and ride it out.

"Anything from the Commander?" Zoë spoke up after a few moments of peace. Mal looked at her.

"Yes. We have to go to Dyton-" Groans came up from around the table. Dyton was a moon of Greenleaf, which had a very strong Alliance presence on one side, who was constantly fighting the Independent side. No one likes to venture to Greenleaf's moons because the Alliance could just so happen to be facing the one you land on, and then you are screwed.

Mal held up his hand, silencing us. "We have to break in and retrieve information and supplies from the newly-made Alliance stronghold there. We have schematics, we have the supplies, we need the money however, and we need more ammunition. Our stock is getting a little too low for my tastes when in the middle of a gorram war. Once we get the stuff from Dyton we are to report straight to Ezra and give them to the Lieutenant. Dong ma?"

We all nodded.

"Wash?" The blonde man looked up from his plate and looked intently at Mal. I crinkled my brow at the resentment I felt boiling underneath the urge to help. There was a lot of brown whirling around in Wash, but I couldn't place who it was directed towards.

"Plot a course for Dyton. We need to get there within three days, otherwise we miss the cut and we will be stuck facing the Alliance side of the planet." Wash nodded, and slowly stood up, brushing his fingers along the back of Zoë's chair before making his way to the cockpit.

"Okay, it is not my turn to clean up!" Amber said, pushing her chair away from the table quickly, hopping up. "I did them all last week!"

"That is because you poured syrup in Mal's clothes." Inara said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Only because he made me clean out the septic tank when it was Gary's turn!" Amber said over her shoulder as she walked out of the mess in the direction of our rooms. Inara sighed.

"Alexa-" She started but I held up my hand.

"I need to go talk to Wash about something. Sorry." I said, not sounding the least bit sorry at all. Inara rolled her lovely eyes and I felt slight annoyance (orange) fly off of her, but it mingled with the purple of humor.

"I'll help." Mom said, standing with her normal grace that would make any ballet dancer jealous. I'm just lucky I possess the same grace myself. However, I did inherit her small frame; I am just barely taller than her.

"Thank you River." Inara said, pointedly looking at everyone else who was seated at the table still, her gaze lingering on her husband. He threw up his hands in defense.

"Hey! I got captain-y things to do!" He said, pushing back his own chair and making his way to who knows where.

"Very likely!" Inara called back, and I laughed, walking out of the mess and into the hallway that led to the cockpit. When I was right at the stairs, I paused and listened…with my mind.

I opened to Wash, letting his feelings pour over me. There was the ever present pinkish of love, for Zoë, for Amber, for Kevin, for _Serenity, _for all of us. Then there was the murky brown of resentment…but for what?

I walked up the stairs silently and knocked on the doorway.

"Knock knock. May I come on in?" Wash spun around and a smile lit up his face.

"Hey. Come sit." I went over to the copilot's chair, sitting down and bringing my legs up, leaning my chin on my knees. "What brings you here Alexa?"

"Why do you harbor resentment like a drought harbors water from the people?" I asked, the words tumbling out of my mouth in a rush. Wash raised his eyebrows then sighed.

"Because of the war. I didn't sign up for this war."

"Actually, by being on this crew you did." I pointed out. "It was implied that you would obviously stay, and even if you had left, which you wouldn't, you would have gone to an outer rim planet. So what difference does it make that you are doing what you love for who you love with those you love?"

Wash stayed silent for a few moments, his gaze in the direction of his toy dinosaurs.

"I guess I just wanted to live the normal life we had…"

"You never had a normal life."

Wash nodded. "Good point. I really don't know Alexa Jane. Maybe it has to do with the fact that we provoked this war, we caused it to happen faster. I had hoped it wouldn't happen in my lifetime, that I could live out the rest of my life in peace, not constantly afraid for my life."

"Oh please tian ge ge. You don't need to be afraid of your life now, not with me, Mom, and Dad on board." Wash cracked his smile.

"I fear the day Jayne blows us all up by accident." I laughed and picked up one of Wash's dinosaurs, chucking it at his head. Wash ducked, but it still hit him, and he retaliated by throwing a plastic palm tree at me.

This continued for several minutes, and when Mal suddenly stepped on the bridge, he intercepted one of my shots, which hit him right in the chest. Surprise blossomed in him.

"Hey! I do not want to be finding plastic toys on my bridge!"

Wash held up his hands, then pointed at me. "She did it." My mouth dropped open in mock shock.

"Please! You caused it." I said, throwing another dinosaur at him, hitting his temple.

"Ouch." Wash said, rubbing his head. I stuck my tongue out and Mal shook his head.

"Have you gone into full burn yet? I want to be at Dyton within a day."

"Um, no not yet. Kaylee?" Wash asked over the intercom. I sat patiently, then realized how stupid this was.

"Mal I know how to initiate hard burn." I said. Mal ignored me until a palm tree hit his chest.

"Hey!"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, but I want Kaylee doing it, not you Alexa. You mucked up once in the engine room before-"

"That was NOT my fault! Your son was distracting me! And-"

"I don't care! I prefer my mechanic. Speaking of which, where the hell is that mechanic?"

I expanded my mind and when I felt Kaylee's bubbly yellow and pink presence I promptly told Mal.

"She is in her bunk with Simon, Hannah, Hermione, and Jack." Mal mumbled a thanks and then grumbled to himself while stalking to the Tam's bedroom.

"Kaylee! Get your butt in the engine room right this instant!"

"Alright Cap!" After a minute I felt Kaylee move, and I heard her whining to Mal in the hallway. I locked eyes with Wash and we chuckled quietly. After yet a few more minutes Kaylee called Wash from the engine room.

"All set for hard burn."

"On my mark…three…two…one."

With that, _Serenity_ gathered her energy and exploded out, the stars becoming lines for an instant, before traveling quickly in the direction of Dyton.

* * *

**I've decided that I am going to re-write The Next Generation. The first one was pretty good, but some aspects bug me, like the fact that everything happens to Alexa and how quickly Niska's men came into the picture…etc. Which is exactly why I am re-writing it! Review please, and comment on the differences, they make me smile. **


	2. The Secret

"And we have landed." Wash's voice was heard over the speaker all around the ship. I felt the slight jolt of _Serenity _below us as she landed, and a smile grew across my face.

"How far are we from the base sir?" Zoë asked, strapping an extra gun to her frame. We were all decked to the nines. Mom had her blades and guns all over her tiny body. Dad looked like he had an extra 50 pounds attached to him. Mal had a few guns, but not as many as the rest of us. Gary had just as many, if not more, than his father did. And I was just like Mom.

I had my favorite blade strapped across my back. It was not elegant like my mom's blades. No, this was almost as wicked as a Reaver blade. It was small at the hilt, only as wide as three of my fingers, but it grew out to be as wide across as my hand is long. And it was curved. There were pieces curling out from the main metal part, almost like arms curling back towards the hilt. The edges were serrated as heavily as a steak knife. Every time I pulled it out, people shivered in their boots, quaking with fear at the brutality of it.

I had my own shotgun strapped to my left thigh, my pistol to my right. I had twin daggers in my boots, both six inches long. On my belt I had my clips of ammunition, along with a small, deadly pocketknife. It was an inch long, but I had slit the throat of many purple bellies with it. Across my chest was the strap of my blade, and attached to the front was a semi-automatic machine gun, much like Dad's Olivia.

Of course I was wearing my body armor, my hard leather braces on my forearms where the body armor (a gift from Zoë when I turned thirteen and it was obvious I stopped growing) did not reach. My boots went up to my knees, and they were armored of course.

No more fashion talk now.

I do not really think you need to know about what the semi-crazy fighter is wearing this season.

"Alright people. You all know the plan. Alexa," Mal turned to me, his gaze softening for a second. "Try not to get shot again."

"I know. That's your job."

Mal glared and turned pointedly away from me.

"Get in, don't get shot, plant the charges, get the stuff, get out. That's it. Let's try not to blow this one."

"Let's move." Zoë said, hitting the button for the doors. They opened before us and the ugly planet of Dyton was revealed.

Dyton is a brown planet. There is nothing but dirt and hills and brown, barren trees, brown shrubs. And brown mountains.

We had landed on the rugged border between the Independent and Alliance side of Dyton. The moon had a cycle of three days, meaning that the people of Dyton had really ragged sleep patterns. Every three days, the side that faced Greenleaf either was attacked by the Alliance, or was resupplied by the Alliance.

"How far is it now?" Dad asked in his gruff tone.

"Not far. Just a nice walk up that hill there." Mal pointed towards the huge hill that was in front of us; it could almost be considered a mountain.

Now I know why Wash had to fly us in across the ground for about twenty miles.

"Mal." Dad whined, exaggerating the 'a' in the captain's name.

"Hey! No whining or I will send you right back to the boat!" Mal argued. I rolled my eyes and promptly broke into a sprint, aiming for the large hill

"Alexa!" Gary cried, but I ignored him, focusing on the mountain in front of me.

I reached the top of the hill, but I was smart, feeling my mom's brain waves brushing against mine.

_Do not show yourself Alexa Jane. _

Dropping onto the ground, I snaked my way on my belly to the crest of the hill. I could tell once I reached the very top, for I was hit square in the face by a massive gust of wind. It must have been blocking the ever-rolling wind that blew across the face of Dyton.

My eyes immediately spied the base. It was not that large, surprisingly. Just a squat, concrete, low to the ground building. There was only one sentry on the top, but from this height I could easily see the trap doors, along with the huge machine guns that were obviously meant to be manned.

I had a nagging feeling that the small look of this establishment was nothing but a fake, like an anthill, where there is a network underneath the small pile of dirt.

"Mom?" I said quietly when I felt her presence. "This outside is not the truth. Anthill." I knew she would understand the meaning behind my words that tumbled out of my mouth with no brain control.

Mom nodded and slithered up beside me.

"Mal?" Zoë asked from my other side. I felt her worry at mine and Mom's conversation, talking in the tones that obviously said something was wrong.

"What is it you two?" Mal asked from a little farther down the hill. I slipped back down to him, which was easy. All I had to do was just back up and I was sliding down the hill. I stopped by planting my right foot, causing me to slow down, and then spinning onto my other side and planting my other foot.

Let me remind you all of this was done in about a second.

"There is something misleading about this place." I said, struggling to control my words this time.

Sometimes it sucks having inherited craziness from your mother.

Other times it is highly entertaining.

"Zoë." Mal said, his voice taking on the captain tone. "You and Jayne go back down the hill. Tell Wash what is going on." He turned towards Mom. "Albatross, I want you and Alexa to try and find another way in. Can you do that?"

"Do not doubt us." Mom and I said in sync.

"That was creepy." Mal said. I laughed, and Mom smiled, her tinkling laugh echoing around the hills.

Mom and I turned towards each other and nodded. Reaching out, we brushed across each other's mind, combining our strength, enhancing my own power.

I was flooded with her thoughts, but I sifted through them until we were above them, everything clear as day. Stretching out, we extended our minds around us along the ground, hunting for a way in.

"A mile west of us there is a way in." Mom spoke, releasing her hold on me.

"Let's move out people." We slipped back down the hill, in the fashion I had just demonstrated moments before.

I went to take my familiar place as rear guard, but Gary hung back. I raised my eyebrow and opened myself up, feeling for him. He was anxious, but it did not feel as if he was for himself…

"What is wrong Gary?" I asked quietly, stepping beside him as we trekked on. Lowering his voice, he walked closer to me, so only I could hear him.

"Something is going to go wrong. I know it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Whenever you or River have a bad feeling about something, someone always gets shot. Or stabbed. Or mortally wounded so only Simon can save them. Or-"

"Gary," I reached out, grasping his gloved hand (the gloves like Dad usually wears, and that I wear too.) "It will be okay."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again." He turned his baby blue eyes on me and I felt a blush creep its way up my neck and ears. I casually tossed my head, causing my braid to fall over my shoulder, blocking the red skin from his gaze.

"I won't."

"You can't know that for sure Alexa."

The way he said my name made my skin tingle, my blush creeping up to ghost across my cheeks. I quickly thanked whoever was in charge upstairs that at least the planet was rotating and that the sun was almost below the horizon, making the light redder. Simply put, the browns were made browner and the red of my cheeks were camouflaged.

"Yes I do know for sure Gary. I will be fine."

Gary stopped and spun around in front of me, grasping my arm tightly. For a moment all I felt were his emotions swirling in me, encasing me in colors, my sight leaving me for a moment.

I shook it off and came back to the present, locking eyes with Gary.

"Promise me."

"Promise."

Gary smiled and released me, and I suddenly felt empty. I found myself longing for his touch, for his soft, familiar feelings to be swirling around me again.

I shook it off and buried the strange emotions in the back of my brain, focusing on the job.

"Here." Dad crouched down some ways ahead, and I quickly burst into a jog, Gary beside me, and we made our way to where the rest of our group was.

"Jayne can you open that?" Mal questioned.

"Riv, can you scan?" Dad asked Mom, ignoring Mal altogether, who visibly bristled at being ignored.

Mom crouched beside the metal panel that was out of place in the brown terrain. After a moment she shook her head. "Negative."

"Strange." I heard Dad mumble, as he easily found a way to open the hatch.

"Jayne you first." Mal ordered. Dad grabbed the hatch with both hands, then flipped into the hole, and I heard a slight thud as he landed. Mom went next, then Zoë, and Gary. Mal looked at me and motioned for me to go.

"How are we supposed to close the top?" I asked quietly.

Mal froze. "Hopefully no one will notice it is open."

"You better hope not or our cover is blown before we have even initiated fighting."

"Just go Alexa." Mal said, annoyed. I smiled and slaked across the ground, sliding my legs into the hole before pushing myself in, landing lightly on the balls of my feet.

The underground facility was dark and dreary; metal walls and concrete floors, little to no lighting, just a faint, eerie glow that came from under the doors that were on either side of the hallways.

"Jayne." Mal whispered. We all looked up and saw that Mal had pulled some of the metal plate over the opening. He needed Dad to put it back in place before someone noticed.

After Dad had placed the plate back on the hole, the hallway was submerged in blackness, the small amount of illumination barely managing to light up our faces. Mal motioned for us to come closer.

"We need to get to the central core, where the computers are. River?" Mom nodded and closed her eyes, and I felt her expanding her subconscious, feeling out with tendons, hunting for any presence that would indicate where we were supposed to go. While she felt, Mal quickly told us what order we would be proceeding in.

Suddenly I felt everything go black in my mind, and a huge fear hit me square in the chest. Mom started shaking, and I saw sweat break out on her forehead. I reached out towards her, and all I felt was fear, and I saw the start of an attack looming.

"Dad!" I barked, not caring who heard. He saw and clasped a hand over Mom's mouth, constraining her in his arms. I reached out, and felt for her, sending thoughts.

_MOM! _

_RED! So much RED! Lava, fire, it burns, tearing, ripping, raping. RED! Drown in pools of blood, never to escape. Burning and shrieking! NO ESCAPE! _

I broke out of her mind before I was trapped and I caught myself panting and shaking.

"What is it? Alexa! What is it?" Mal demanded, grabbing my shoulders. I felt tears pool in my eyes and I beat them back quickly before locking his gaze in the darkness.

"Reavers."

Shock emanated from everyone, except Mom, who was on the verge of a meltdown.

"What?" Zoë asked, her voice steely, emotionless. I held up my hand for a moment. Reaching out, I gingerly touched Mom's mind again.

_What are they doing with the Reavers? _

_Leash, leather and chain. Run when commanded, bark when commanded. Dogs in training. RED! It burns through, never releasing! Die by hand, no surrender! Constant vigilance, lose no more! Whips! Tear through skin, RED blood welling! Never enough! RED! _

I withdrew, once again shaking. I didn't notice how my hand had ended up grasping Gary's forearm, but it had, and it caused a sliver of mortification run through me, which I also buried down in me.

"I infer that they are-" I stopped as my voice caught. "Catching and trying to train Reavers. Like damn dogs."

I felt Gary shudder beneath my hand, which I tightened comfortingly.

"Leave it to the Alliance to be that sick and twisted." Mal said, and I felt anger well deep in him.

And I also felt wariness seep in from an unfamiliar presence.

"Let's go. People are noticing." I whispered. I pushed them forward, to the right.

While walking I went over to Dad and placed my gloved hand on his arm. "I'll get Mom."

"You sure lizard?"

"Yes Dad." I smiled some at the old nickname, but it was a half assed smile, and as I took Mom under my arm, I felt her unstableness.

"Mom, you have got to pull it together." I whispered, with my voice and my mind. I felt her respond. "Pick the pieces up and put them together again. You can do it." She nodded and I sighed in relief when I felt her start to relax, probably blocking out the red.

But then I started feeling it.

It crept up slowly, spilling in as if there was a crack in my weak defenses. It confused me when the red in my mind started growing, for no one around me was angry.

But then it clicked.

We were heading TOWARDS the exact place we needed to avoid.

Mom felt it. She started quivering again, and I took my arm from around her and took her hand instead, and she squeezed until I felt my bones grate together. I grimaced but let her squeeze.

"Mal!" I said, not caring who heard. He spun around, raising his eyebrow, and I noticed how his trigger finger was flinching, almost as if he wanted to shoot something. "We are going the wrong way!" I said loudly.

"How can you tell?"

"Red! It seeps in, leeching off of me, burning, tearing, ripping, growing louder, never stopping!" Mom's own words tumbled out of my mouth, sounding like they were hers.

"This way Mal." Zoë came up from behind him and walked the other way. I saw the faint gleam of a com in her ear and realized that Kaylee must have steered her in the right direction, using the schematics of the base.

"Alexa, River. Control." Dad whispered to us, grabbing our arms and looking at us, his blue eyes intense and concerned, which I felt radiating off of him.

"Will do." I whispered back, my mind reeling from the amount of RED pouring in, overshadowing everything, rip, tear, rape…NO! Must STOP thinking!

Mom clenched my hand tighter and we quickly followed the rest. I felt the anger recede, felt it drift away to the back of my mind, never fully leaving. It burned my mind, and I did not appreciate the stain the Reaver's anger had left in me.

We traversed the halls, skirting past people, Mom and I both being able to sense where they were.

Both of us returned to normal, Mom deciding to drop my hand and draw her long blade with her right hand, her Le Mat with the other. I gripped my shotgun with both hands.

We overtook everyone else, taking the front, Dad the back, Mal, Zoë, and Gary the middle. Every time we reached an intersection of hallways, Mom and I would wait, then whip around the corner with our guns leading.

Sometimes they were needed.

Sometimes they were not.

"Almost there." I heard the lighter tone of Mom's voice. It was more whispery, floaty than usual. She was a mix of soft blues and oranges, but the bright teal of alert stuck out most. "Almost there." she repeated, breaking into a run.

"Gorramit." I heard Mal grunt as we started after her, not caring about noise anymore apparently.

I didn't check down the halls anymore.

Instead I extended my mind, letting the swirls of emotions surround me. I felt the men, rather than saw them, felt the burst of surprise then pain as the fast girl shot them without looking.

Then silence.

With every fatal shot, I felt a slight pain when the emotions were cut off from me in an instant. And the long, drawn out deaths were the worst, for the pain never ended.

Yet, it would be worse to be totally like Mom, being a full-blown Reader.

"Here." Mom said, breathy, standing in front of huge double doors. She turned towards me and nodded. I felt a grim smile start across my face and I reached into my belt, pulling out a tiny grenade that fit in the palm of my hand. Using my teeth, I tore off the back of it, stuck it where the two doors met, and pressed the button.

"TAKE COVER!" I cried, jumping back and straight into Gary, who stumbled, but quickly grabbed me and spun us around. I felt him squeeze his eyes tight, and I felt _elation _roll over me at the simple touch of his arms around me, keeping me safe as our world was rocked by an explosion.

NO! No time to be thinking of that! Fight!

We instantly disentangled ourselves and whirled around, Gary with his pistols blazing, me with my shotgun.

Mom and Dad were on either side of the broken doors, and I felt their silent conversation, then Mom dove through the hole, and shouts of surprise and pain whirled from inside, Dad covering our left, Mal our right, Zoë behind.

_Mother hawk needs her fledgling to fly now. _I heard in my head, and taking the initiative, I dropped my shotgun at Gary's feet, and burst into a hard sprint, diving through the hole of the doors.

A myriad of emotions hit me like a wall, and I would have drowned, but the blossoming pain in my cheekbone kept me centered, and the sharp feeling of skin-to-skin contact with a stranger sharpened everything.

I do NOT like being touched by outsiders. Their unfamiliar feelings, memories **consume**, _bite, _**plunder **my own, making me lose myself.

Growling, I punched the offender in the stomach, felt the trigger 43 degrees to my left being pulled, grabbing the man and sending him into the calculated trajectory of the bullet, causing it to go through his skull, smattering me in blood and brain matter.

I spun, the man behind me becoming dog food as my nasty blade became the last thing he saw.

Guns blazing behind us, Mal and Gary and Zoë and Dad stormed in, the latter two covering our backs, the others trying to get to the control panel.

Man in front of me, became a threat. Uppercut under the jaw, quick grab of a dagger, stabbed in the throat. Another thread snipped.

A loud shout from Dad made me whirl around, kicking behind me to catch a man square in the jaw, Gary shooting him between the eyes. Pain blossomed in Dad, catching me off guard, and I felt a tingling in my shoulder and leg, and my sharp eyes caught blood oozing from two separate bullet wounds.

Another man to my right, one following up behind me.

Flipping around, I ducked under the punch of one, dodged the bullet of the other, slicing upwards and diagonal, catching him under the armor, and neatly slicing him into two parts. Shock erupted from the other, but he erratically shot, every bullet missing me by a small margin, making my hairs stand on end.

One miscalculation and I let out a shout of pain as a bullet lodged itself firmly in my left arm. I growled, whipped out my favorite dagger and sent it hurling through the air, piercing the man's eye, his pain even more than mine.

At least I had been shot before.

You don't really survive being stabbed through the eye with a six inch long dagger.

A massive SURGE of red drowned me. I shouted, dropping to a knee, clutching my head, covering my ears. I felt Mom do the same from where she was, but it was quickly washed away by RED, anger! All I felt, nothing more, anger, rage, ripping, tearing, rape! Bite, kill, enjoy, glee, MUST KILL.

"They strangle the lamb, cut it's head! RED blood spills, pools, covering everything, the SLAUGHTER of the lambs, little and defenseless cannot stand up against the ANGER!" I heard someone say, the sick realization that it poured from my mouth, gibberish lost in the maelstrom.

"Alexa!" I faintly heard from outside, but the deep reds coursed over me, drowning me in a sea of blood. I tried to swim, but the pain ripped through me. I felt it, felt their pain, their glee, their rage. BURNING RAGE.

**No control**.

_No mercy._

_**No way to live. No way to escape.**_

I fought, felt red drip down my lip, a sharp pain as I tasted blood.

"ALEXA JANE COBB! Gorramit all to hell SNAP OUT OF IT!" A smack to my bruised cheek, pain…sharpening pain. Eyes snapped open, confused.

Familiar face loomed in front of me, couldn't place him.

"Gary?" I whispered, the horrendous RED still plunging me into a haze.

"Alexa." He said softly, then reached out and grasped my face with both hands, and I felt the _strain_ as he poured his feelings into me; love, hatred, anger, desperation, longing, lust, guilt for things long past, pain, happiness, remorse, fear, mostly fear.

Every little emotion he had ever felt he poured into me, followed up by memories, memories of us kids when young, playing on _Serenity _and avoiding getting caught or yelled at.

I grasped onto it, holding on to my anchor. He pulled me out of the torrential sea, and I reopened my closed eyes, springing to my feet.

"Reavers. They've been set free." I yelled, my hand clutching Gary's so tightly that I felt pain blossom in my own, a result of his pain rebounding over my mind.

I glanced over to where Dad was. He had Mom caught in his grip, and she was babbling, mumbling in a mix of Chinese and English words, broadcasting horrible memories of past Reaver battles. I grit my teeth and latched on to Gary's, keeping hold on him.

"Mal get the dumbass _go se _and let's move!" Dad yelled. Mal nodded, furiously pressing buttons.

"Wash! Bring her over the hill and light up the place. They set the Reavers loose." Zoë barked into the comlink. Even from here I felt Wash and Kaylee explode with trembling fear, Wash rubbing his chest, working the controls rapidly, Amber in the copilot seat, her breathing coming in short, erratic gasps from her fear.

"Let's haul ass people." Mal said, grabbing the card and shoving it in his belt, clasping it firmly.

Keeping my hold on Gary, I slipped my blade into its sheath, grabbing Gary's machine gun from its back holster. It wavered when in my hand, which was shaking with fear and memory.

Dad went first, holding Mom in one arm, Vera in the other. Gary and I went out the door next, but I was unable to feel anything but his emotions and memories whipping through me. Mal and Zoë brought up the rear.

Then we heard it.

The growls and screams of Reavers and their victims, who were the ones trying to tame them.

"RUTTING RUN!" I shouted, and we all burst into a sprint, Mal dropping charges along behind us to blow the place to hell.

We were all thrown into the walls and ground as the building and earth shook. Faint satisfaction and retribution emanated from Wash, and I felt the faint gleams of the rest of _Serenity's_ crew prepping for our extraction.

"Here!" Mom shouted, dropping from Dad's grip and suddenly turning down a random hallway, pulling Dad along. I felt a tiny burst of hope in her, among the memories and emotions still pounding in me.

At the end of the hall was a staircase, leading to what looked to be a lone door. Mal shot the handle, causing it to fall off and the door pushed open. The shrieks and screams from behind us grew louder every second and I winced as they caused my brain to pound, but we were almost free!

I could taste it on my tongue, sweet freedom.

Right there.

Short, random bursts of shooting exploded from behind us, and almost simultaneously I stumbled, the rebounding of pain from Zoë rushing into me, doubling with the pain in my calf.

It was just a graze luckily, but I felt worse, feeling everyone's pain from around me, shredding my defenses. I whimpered as Gary and I exploded into the night, the sun below the horizon, but with _Serenity _looming over the complex, pounding energy bursts into it.

"Hold on to your hats!" Mal shouted as we ran for _Serenity, _who settled back down on the ground for a moment, her ramp coming down quickly. I felt Kaylee and her franticness, Simon's worrying, and the twins were trying their best not to freak out. Inara was full of worry, but was trying to concentrate on Kevin. I felt her coo at him, relaxing the toddler.

Mal's finger pressed the remote he carried that was rigged to all the explosives we used now.

There was a split second delay, and in that time I felt the massive surge of anger rush over me again, and I stumbled, saw Mom do the same, then the red vanished as the roar of fire and energy pulsed through us all, knocking our group onto the ramp, which Hermione closed as soon as we were on it, sliding us into the cargo bay, where we lay panting, and in my case, shaking and whimpering.

"Alexa?" Gary turned to look at me, and I felt concern and fear in him, the ugly colors. "Alexa, it's okay. They can't get you here. You're safe." He whispered to me, gently placing his hand on my hurt cheek and rubbing it softly with his thumb, brushing my errant hair out of my face.

"It hurts and burns." I whispered back.

"Alexa? Your turn." Simon said, coming over to me. I noticed how the rest of the crew had been sent to the infirmary where he could assess everyone's injuries better. A quick calculation and I was done.

"Minor graze on right calf, bullet in left arm but it didn't do any major damage, random lacerations and bruises. Gary was hit in the back multiple times, has a bullet wound in his shoulder, a large gash on his leg, and he hit his head." I rattled off, the words helping soothe my mind, calming the erratic sea of pain and anger.

"Infirmary, both of you, NOW." Simon demanded, helping us to our feet and pushing us in the direction of the med bay. Once we were up he picked up his pace, practically running to the infirmary.

Once we were crowded outside the infirmary, it was just a matter of waiting. I had slowly stripped myself of anything that goes boom or shoots or injures people. I sat carefully, wincing as Simon gave me a pad to press to my arm, trying to rid Dad of his bullet wounds.

Of course Mom got off with just a few scratches. Zoë had a bullet and a few burns, Mal got shot three times, Dad had twice but he too had nasty burn marks. Gary was only as bad as I was, and our bullet wounds weren't as threatening as theirs.

"We still got out alive." Gary whispered to me as Simon worked away at Dad.

"Barely." Mom whispered from the chair she was sitting on, legs drawn up under her chin, making her look younger, like her old self before I came along. "The anthill may be destroyed but the species still thrives, slowly taking over others, hurting and killing. Two by two, hands of blue. Two by two…" Her eyes glazed over and a look came over her face, and I felt the tendrils of her mind lightly brush by mine, and I knew she was thinking and seeing.

"Gary," I murmured, turning towards my best friend. He looked down at me, where I was leaning my head on his chest comfortingly; it absorbed the bumps and twists _Serenity _did below us as Wash and Amber navigated her out of Alliance territory.

I couldn't place the emotions that flowed from him. All I could say was that they were soft, mostly dark pinks and whites and yellows. His gaze was also very different, softer and more relaxed when he looked at me, which sparked a small fire in me.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you will always hold me up when I fall down." He smiled softly.

"I promise Alexa Jane."

"Keep me safe from Reavers."

"I will."

_We are alone in this Alexa, as alone as a male lion in his pack. We only have each other. This is something that no one can protect us from. A storm is coming. We may not be able to escape it this time unscathed. _


	3. It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better

"ALEXA!" I jolted awake, shivering and sweating, the all-too familiar taste of blood in my mouth. Someone's hands clutched my shoulders, and I was feeling too many emotions, memories we had shared, whirling around me, fogging my brain. I squirmed from their touch, my eyes whipping open and my mouth getting ready to snap at whomever had come in and woken me.

"Amber?" I whispered, staring at my dark-haired best friend. She was worried and nervous, I felt that even without touching.

"Alexa, you were shouting and screaming in your sleep."

I shuddered, remembering the taste of the Reaver pain and anger and glee in my mouth, and stood, practically jumping across the room to the sink, spitting in it, trying to get rid of the taste. I saw blood in the sink and I reached up, feeling that I had bit my lip. My hands were trembling; I was still shaking and was drenched in sweat.

"Sorry."

"Was it Reavers again?" I shivered at her words and nodded. "Oh Alexa…do you want me to wake Simon?"

"No. No need for smoothers or relaxants. I will not be able to get back to sleep after that." I turned towards her, my little sister, and I gave her a smile, but it felt more like a grimace. "Go back to sleep bao bei."

"You sure? You know I will stay up with you if you need it." I smiled this time, an actual smile, and shook my head, walking over to where Amber was perched still on my bed.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep mei mei." Laying my hand on her shoulder, she stood to her full height, which was taller than me. I felt drowsiness roll through her, and I closed my eyes for a split second, pushing the worry and fear from the front of her mind, burying it deep in the recesses. She cracked a yawn and turned away from the room and walked to the paper-thin rice door, sliding it open. She groggily strode through the doorway, standing in front of her door.

"See you in the morning Amber."

"Goodnight xiao teng." she replied, and I smiled at the nickname 'little flying dragon.'

When we were little, my favorite animal of all time was a dragon, and it still is to tell the truth. I had Mom draw and paint a dragon on the wall above my bed, snaking its way along the wall. It was silver and black, and of course, was cradling a gun that is the exact match to Vera in its front claws. It makes me smile every time I see it.

Silent as a ghost, I walked towards the lounge room right outside the infirmary. I felt the ship breathing soft, all of them asleep and dreaming; Simon and Kaylee curled up together, both with peaceful dreams; Mom and Dad all naked and wrapped around each other, sleeping heavily after their sex. I was glad to see that Mom was peaceful, no nightmares entering her mind tonight. The twins were passed out in their room, Kevin was snoozing in Zoë and Wash's bunk; Jack was tossing and turning, a common occurrence for him after a risky heist had been pulled. Gary felt…restless, not really asleep and not really awake.

Then came Mal and Inara. In their shuttle, Mal was sitting, a whirlwind of emotions I didn't have the energy to sift through. Inara was awake and concern overshadowed everything else.

My eyes slipped shut on their own accord and I extended my mind towards Mal, and forcibly I shoved all his emotions towards the back of his mind, draping the sleepiness he felt over everything else.

Moments later, he lay back down beside his wife and was fast asleep.

My job was done.

Getting up from the dull yellow couch, I stretched like a cat, feeling some bones pop in my back. Walking out to the cargo bay, my eyes shifted quickly from the weights, to the punching bag, to the mats, my brain trying to decide which would be best to take my mind off of the…horrifying dream.

Punching bag.

Walking over to the big blue sand-filled leather bag, I pulled on the same fingerless gloves I had worn just two days before. It was quite boring having multiple random wounds and even more boring because we were en route to the Independent stronghold. Which was still a full 43 hours, 57 minutes, 6, 5,4, seconds away.

And this boredom was the reason we had recently gotten a punching bag. Everyone loved it with a passion, especially Dad and I. Mom preferred to dance or to spar with Dad.

I walked up to the blue bag and looked at it cryptically, running the list of enemies through my head to picture the bag as. Deciding upon an Alliance soldier, I dropped into a fighting stance, spinning around and launching a roundhouse kick at the top, the resounding thud and slight jolt in my leg sending adrenaline through my veins.

I punched a few straight ones at the bag, lightly moving around on the balls of my feet. The bag swung wildly after every hit, and I wished that someone was here to hold it for me.

Another kick to the top, then a jump spin kick to the bottom, followed by a quick uppercut and a left arm jab that sent a reeling pain in my bullet wound.

I ignored it.

A familiar presence flit into the room, soft as a breeze, rolling in from the soft throes of sleepiness and coming out of his shared room.

Gary.

The soft whisper of his name that came from my lips surprised me, sending a rolling wave of emotions through me. And strangely enough, I couldn't figure out the emotions in my own self.

I hit the bag a few more times, then turned around and extended my leg back, whacking the very pinnacle of the bag, sending another rolling shock through it. I didn't want to wait for it to stop swinging, and as I turned back around, launching my fists at the bag, hands caught my waist and spun me around. I ended up facing the gorgeous blue eyes of Gary, my hands in fists resting upon his chest, my own blue eyes looking up into his.

His eyes spoke volumes. They looked tired, the sides were tightened, meaning he was curious and concerned, but entertained at the same time. His hands were touching the skin of my waist, my shirt having rode up during the punching session.

I felt everything he did. I let myself float along in his emotions and memories, then I stumbled across one that made me reel back in shock and surprise, the memory fading as I left his touch and whirled out of the cargo bay, sprinting up the nearest steps and along the catwalks into the hallway, my feet carrying me silently.

I _felt _rather than **heard **Gary follow me, and even though I am the fastest one on this boat, minus Mom of course, I stumbled with the memory still logged in my brain, and as I turned the corner that led to the hallway with the parents' bunks, he caught me, spinning me around and into his hold.

"Alexa…" Gary breathed, and I shook against him, not wanting to believe his mind. "What spooked you?"

He knew me all too well. He knew I was frightened from something that he couldn't control.

"Do you really see me like that?" I asked so quietly that I didn't think he heard me.

"Like what Alexa Jane?"

I couldn't bear the blue eyes and in a spontaneous move that surprised him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest, which has always been surprisingly easy considering my head barely brushes the bottom of his chiseled chin.

"Do you really see me as the most gorgeous girl in the universe?" I said, even more quietly than before.

"What did you see?"

"Memory of when you spoke to me on Dyton. I hardly recognized myself. Do you really see me like that Gary?"

There was a long pause and I could feel the wheels in his brain turning, musing everything over. He sighed and then lifted his hand, tilting my head back to look me in the eye.

"Alexa…" his voice was breathy again, and he backed me up against the wall. I slid down it, and Gary separated from me again, leaning against the wall opposite of me.

"Well?" I asked, more curious than anything of what he was thinking. This is one of those few times I wish I was an actual Reader like Mom, not just one who can feel emotions and see memories only when touching someone.

"Yes, I do see you like that, because…Well gorramit Alexa…" Gary ran a hand through his hair in frustration. I felt it roll off of him in waves, along with anxiety.

"Why you scared?"

"Because you are not going to react well to what I say."

"How do you know that?"

He locked eyes with me. "Because I know my best friend better than myself."

I smiled at that. "Sounds like me."

"Alexa," He shifted again, scooting closer, grabbing my hands, squeezing tightly. "We have grown up together on this boat. We are close as Mom and Dad, River and Jayne, Kaylee and Simon…we hardly ever fight over something that is meaningful. We love each other's company. We never feel at ease unless we are with each other, especially on jobs or when we are in need of a person to talk to…we have spent 17 years of our lives as best friends.

"I honestly never saw this coming, but perhaps everyone else did. Alexa Jane Cobb, I am in love with you, and I am so certain I can never feel this way for anyone else but you."

I felt the truth in his words, felt the emotions broiling through me. The unidentifiable emotion I have not been able to place for the past year finally clicked, and I saw it as **true **love.

And to tell the truth, it scared me.

I have no idea what I feel.

And I am more scared of this right now than I am of the Reavers that haunt my every waking moment.

My mouth wouldn't open.

My heartbeat was obnoxiously loud in my ears.

My stomach fluttered.

Gary noticed my frozen expression and calmly stood up and walked away. My eyes followed him, and I felt the dejection in him, the heartbreak, echoing in me, reflected in his footsteps.

As if I was a robot, I stood up and walked the other direction, into the cockpit of _Serenity. _It was pitch black inside, but the welcoming glow of distant stars filled me, and I sat down in the very front, feeling old emotions in the metal.

The reassuring mind of Mom touched me, and I felt her quiet steps, her arm wrapping around my slim shoulders and pulling me into a hug.

"Mom." I whispered. "I don't know what I am feeling."

"You are lost in the woods. But I can see it, pulsing behind the mask of clouds, the everlasting need to be with him. I can sense it, always have. Destiny and fate throw many obstacles at you, but you will fall into its trap. I did."

"But the confusion wraps around me like an ion cloud, and I cannot penetrate it."

"Focus. You are my DNA, my blood, you have the same strong character of your father, my Jayne. You can figure out what your soul says, what it is telling you to do. Focus, bat away the ion cloud, swim through the murky waters until it is clear."

"I have no strength to do so."

"Yes you do. I see it reflected in you."

"I don't know my feelings. They get tangled in the mess of all the ones on this ship."

"Focus."

"You should go rest Mom."

"My baby bird can spread her wings and soar in the direction the wind is supposed to carry her. She just needs to get the courage to jump from the nest. May the stars wink goodnight to you Alexa." She tapped my nose with her finger, and I felt strength surge into me. She stood and walked out of the cockpit with a fluid motion, leaving me with just my emotions.

Closing my eyes, with just the stars as my company, I carefully blocked out all emotions but my own, and let myself swim in them, searching for the strange emotions I always felt when with Gary.

I compared the feeling with the ones I have felt on this boat, and was not very surprised at the results.

My eyes flicked open as I felt something inside of me click.

"I am in love with Gary Malcolm Reynolds."

Racing through the hallways, I lightly jumped down the stairwells, landing with a sound that seemed to echo in the silent ship.

Yanking open the door to her bedroom, I jumped across the room to Amber's bed, slipping my hand over her mouth. Her scream was cut off, her eyes wide as she stared at me. I raised my finger to my lips and then took my hand off of her mouth.

"What the hell Al-" She started to yell but in a flash her mouth was covered and I winced. Extending my mind, I felt disruptions, but no one was awake. Thankfully.

I leaned down over so that my mouth was right next to Amber's ear. "Girl, you better shut up and not ask questions. I have very important information!"

Her sprits perked at that and I leaned back, wary that she would break into another screaming fit; she was prone to those. Amber shimmied out from under my grip and glared at me, clearly expecting to hear the information. Holding up my finger in the universal term for 'one minute,' I slid off of her bed and closed the door, knowing it wouldn't do much to keep sound in, but it was better than nothing.

Turning back around, I broke into a smile; Amber was sitting cross legged on her bed and was eagerly looking at me, almost like a little dog.

"Spill."

"I love Gary."

"Well duh!" Amber said, falling on her back. I felt relief blossom in her and I raised my eyebrow, confused.

"What?"

Amber turned her dark blue-brown eyes on me. "It has been obvious for the past three years that Gary has loved you, and I have seen it in your eyes more recently that you love him too! It's not that hard to miss, I'm pretty sure even MAL noticed."

"Really? How come I never noticed? In everyone else I mean."

"Probably because you didn't feel what you think would be their reaction. Mostly how you two interact would just make us go 'awe' or get impatient. Hell Alexa, haven't you ever talked to anyone on this boat about your emotions except me?"

I thought for a millisecond, my mind flashing through all my memories, and considering my photographic mind, it was quite easy. "No, no I have not…unless you mean that I only talk to you and Gary about my feelings."

"Yeah! Who else knows more about you than me and your Mom? GARY! Who else can read your emotions perfectly without help of mental powers? GARY! Who else-" I held up my hand, knowing she could go on for hours.

Trust me, she has.

"I get the picture."

"Finally! Took you long enough!"

Raising an eyebrow I looked at Amber. "Just because I am one of the few geniuses on this boat doesn't mean that I am skilled in the ways of knowing when a boy likes me!"

"Alexa, he has been in love with you forever!"

"Well excuse me for not noticing!"

"Can you two SHUT UP?" Jack yelled down from above. Jack had the room above Amber; Gary had the one above me. Hannah and Hermione shared the one next to Gary's. I remember when we installed a new bed in that room. That was a long day…Oh, and Kevin still stays with his parents; he is still too young to have his own room, otherwise he would have the one next to Jack.

"NO!" I shouted back to my cousin.

"Then talk a LITTLE RUTTING QUIETER!"

"FINE!"

Amber giggled, and I rolled my eyes, leaning back on my heels.

"What do I do?" I really have no idea whatsoever what to do. Usually I am too crazy to care about boys and their simple emotions, their twisted memories. But Gary was different, and I could feel the complexity of him, I could **feel **the love that swelled in me, now that I knew what it was called.

"Well, you can tell him. Or you can pretend it never happened. Either way, life is going to get pretty interesting on this boat, considering your mom knows. And even Kevin will notice if something is wrong between you two."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I felt my ears burn red, worry and nerves rushing through me.

"I'm nervous."

"Why? He told you he loves you first!"

"Because I did not respond to him! I left him there, feeling rejected!"

"Can we figure it out this morning please? I'm exhausted again." Amber said, laying back down in her bad and reaching over, shutting off the light. I rolled my eyes, but I respected her wishes and slipped out the door and skipping over to my room. I slid inside and shut the door, slipping between my sheets.

Rolling over, I faced the door like I always did, always alert.

I always have been aware of my mind when I make that change from awake to asleep. I feel something in my mind click, feel the hard muscles in me totally relax, feel the dreams whirl.

Yet I still feel awake, for I can feel that change, watch my dreams and remember them for years to come.

And still, some nights I can wander in dreams of the crew, changing them, molding the nightmares to sweet dreams, taking a strange dream and making it familiar.

As I slipped from the state of consciousness to the world of dreams, one last thought raced through my mind, haggling my dreams. It tasted as if it was from years ago, dust hanging to its edges.

_Things are going to get much, much worse…_


	4. It Begins

I sat at the table, twirling my favorite knife between my fingers. Her name was Binky, named after Dad's favorite. This was the first knife he had ever given me, and she was a beauty. The hilt was intricately decorated with small, metal pictures of little fireflies.

The insect, not the ship.

I looked across the table at Gary. He was mindlessly shuffling a deck of cards, staring off into space. My feet were on his lap, and sometimes he would brush his hand across my ankle, making me shiver at the contact, causing us to exchange a secret smile.

Jack was farther down the table, his eyes drooping every so often. Amber was across from him, making animals out of her paper squares, sometimes throwing them at Jack if he drifted too far into sleep.

To my other side, Hermione and Hannah were being quite noisy as they tried to finish their lessons, getting into arguments about every answer. Kevin was sitting between them, and sometimes he would yell at them to shut up, the aggressive words mixing with his high pitched voice sounding very amusing.

Underneath all the contentment, there was the underlying emotion of impatience.

We were left onboard with Mom and Kaylee, who were busy trying to upgrade _Serenity's_ ever-rotating engine, while the rest of the adults were off meeting with the leaders of the Independents, discussing what we had gleaned on our recent mission, and most likely getting a new shipment of supplies and another job. Simon and Inara were also on the ship; Simon was tidying up the infirmary and Inara was busy cleaning our rooms and tossing our dirty clothes into the washer.

She better not touch my guns.

The last time this happened we were stuck here for three gorram days as Mal haggled over the job that would be the best for this crew.

"Ai ya!" Jack said from his seat, banging on the wood rather abruptly. Concern washed through everyone, and I felt red rise up in my cousin. "I'm sick and tired of this gorram waiting!"

"Jack, everyone is. Just sit and calm down." I smoothly said, pushing my way into his emotions, soothing the anger and impatience. Jack sat down, then promptly got back up and glared at me.

"Alexa, would it kill ya not to mess with my feelings?"

I glared back, stabbing Binky into the wood table top. The twins looked up in shock and Kevin was silenced. Taking my feet off of Gary's lap, I stood, drawing myself to my full height.

Granted, I am not very tall, but I can be mighty intimidating when I feel like it.

"Jack, sit your ass down right now and WAIT. Or go help our moms with _Serenity_. Either way, shut the hell up and behave. You are rilin' up the twins and Kevin is about to cry. So either do what I say, or leave." I hissed calmly.

The two of us stared each other down, and I felt Gary push his mind towards mine, enveloping my sight in a recent memory of us snuggling on the couch. I felt my heartbeat calm down, and slowly, my fingers released their death grip on Binky's hilt.

I felt awareness flare from Mom, but she kept it to herself, otherwise the stomping of a concerned mechanic's boots would have made their way here.

Jack took a deep breath, in through his nostrils, out through his mouth, a few times before he released his grip on the table. He turned and stalked to the cockpit, and I heard the door slide shut.

"Can we all just cool down? Ta ma de." Amber said, crumpling a little elephant in her grip. I felt anger radiate off of her, but concern swallowed it up, and buried even farther underneath was the pink hues of love.

"Amber?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and cocking my head. She looked up at me, and I flicked my eyes towards the cockpit and smirked. Her dark face flushed and she turned her eyes away from me.

"Bizui." She mumbled and I smiled cheekily. Gary was hung up with confusion.

"Later." I mouthed, grateful that Amber was trying to resurrect her elephant.

"Alexa?" I turned towards the twins. "Can you help us with this problem."

Chuckling, I took the pad of paper away from Hermione and looked down at the lengthy word problem. It was written in Kaylee's handwriting, and was about the velocity of _Serenity _as she breaks atmo. I picked up the pen Hannah had handed me, and the numbers effortlessly rolled out onto the paper, my mind making the calculations in an instant. I worked below the girl's work, and when I was done circled the answer before handing it back.

"Here you go. Do you understand?"

The twins looked at the problem, then looked at me in shock, which I felt radiate off of them in waves. "What?"

"You did that much in like a second!" Hermione stated. I felt Gary chuckle, and he tickled my feet for a moment.

"Girls, you should know by now that besides Auntie River that Alexa here is the smartest person on this boat." He said.

"She was finished with the lessons before she turned twelve." Amber added, a smile on her face. "But you two were too little and wouldn't remember that. Hell, I just finished my lessons just this year!"

"We knew that." The twins said in unison. "You would be doing them right next to us dummy." Hannah continued.

"I swear, that creepy twin thing you do is downright…creepy."

"Nice word choice there Gary." I giggled and he stuck his tongue out at me.

I _felt_ relief explode from the cockpit, and the door was thrown open and Jack skid to a halt in the middle of the kitchen. "They are back!"

"Thank the good and fluffy Lord!" Amber said, throwing her hands in the air. I giggled, before standing up and dashing into the engine room, only to run headlong into Mom. We collided, but both managed to stay on our feet, probably something in our brains working out mathematical equations on where to direct our weight to stay standing.

"That is what happens Alexa Jane, in both of us. They're here!" She said, before running past me and turning down the hallway to make her way to the hold.

"She's sure excited to see Jayne!" Kaylee said, stepping her way more slowly out of the engine room. I smiled.

"You are just as excited to see Uncle Simon! You just don't like running through _Serenity _anymore, not since…" I looked pointedly at her belly and she giggled nervously.

"I haven't even told Simon yet!"

"Well both Mom and I obviously know. I'm surprised Hannah and Hermione haven't guessed by now."

At that Kaylee stopped short, pulling on my arm. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that they are just as smart as Simon and you put together, even a little intuitive."

"You mean they are Readers?"

"No, no, no. They are far from it, but they have, a sixth sense. You have yours with machines, Uncle Simon has his with the insides of people, and the twins have theirs, by being able to pick up on the subtle things that most people don't."

"How come you or River never told us?"

I shrugged. "Didn't think it was that important really."

"ALEXA JANE COBB GET YOUR TINY ASS DOWN HERE!" Mal bellowed from the hold. I looked at Kaylee who laughed, pushing me forward.

"Go before he bursts something important." I smiled and turned on my heel, racing around the corner and following the hallway until it turned into the upper catwalks in the hold.

"Yes my favorite captain?"

"Get down here!" Mal pointed at the ground and I ran down the catwalk, then bounded lightly down the stairs, skipping the last seven and landing lightly on my toes. I bounded over to where he was standing.

"Yes?"

"You got a letter."

Confusion wallowed up in everyone around me, and I crinkled my brow.

"What?"

"You. Got. A. Letter."

"Um, I don't know anybody who would send me a letter…" I trailed off. Mom looked at the letter in Mal's hand and then at me.

_Doesn't feel right. Nagging, itching under the skin. Something is wrong. _

"Well, here. Don't blow us all up or I'll be mightily pissed."

"If we blow up, you can't be mad at me, for we will all be dead. Dummy." But I took the letter anyway. It felt…**heavy. **Cannot describe it any other way. Felt like there was a pound of lead in the envelope.

"What in the world?" I whispered, mainly to myself. But I felt Mom push comfortingly towards me, the reassuring press of her mind against mine.

_Bad feeling. _

_I sense it now too. _The dread was creeping up on me, the back of my neck tingling.

"Well?" Mal said, looking at me expectantly.

I slipped my thumb under the seal, popping it open and managing to rip the envelope in the process.

"You never can open anything, even with your genuisness." Gary said. I shot him a glare, but then turned back to the package. The overwhelming curiosity was crushing, and I struggled to move beneath the crushing weight.

My trembling hand unceremoniously dumped the contents into my other hand.

"What?"

In my hand was a letter wrapped around a small block of…something. It was also wrapped.

"No. No!" Mom started whimpering. I felt it too, and my own frame started shaking.

"Riv? Alexa?" Dad asked, coming around to us.

"It's not safe. Not right, unholy." I whispered, barely understanding what was going on around me.

It **bit** my _hand, _**scorched** the _skin, _**mangled **my _head. _

Dropping the package, I backed up, running into my dad, who's rock steady grip kept me in place.

NO! I need to RUN! Get away! It burns my eyes to look!

I whirled around in his arms, ducking under him and dashing over to the left stairwell. I grabbed it and swung around, sitting down on the steps, shaking, my eyes darting over everyone, their confusion and fear washing over me.

"What is it?" Inara asked calmly.

Mom and I caught eyes.

"It's death."


	5. Two By Two

We were seated around the kitchen table. I was sharing a chair with Gary, more or less on his lap. I was shaking almost unnoticeably, but he could feel it. Running his hand up my arm, I felt his concern and love wash over me, trying to erase the terrifying emotions.

But they didn't leave.

Mom and Dad were similarly seated as I was with Gary, but she was shaking even more, her eyes glassy.

The lump sat on the table right up by Mal, where he was standing.

"Read the letter Mal." Zoë said, her face calm and stony, but emotions broiled beneath the outside.

"_Alexa Jane Cobb, we are pleased to say you have exceeded our expectations. You are a highly skilled young woman, just like your mother was before you. We wish to meet you, but we know that without certain incentive that you will never agree. So we have decided to mail you that incentive. And once you accept, the address and planet of our meeting is below. We will be waiting. _Well that wasn't ominous at all." Mal said, putting the letter down.

"Two by two, hands of blue." Mom whispered, and I just managed to hear it.

"I thought we killed those sons of bitches years ago." Wash said quietly. He only really cursed when he was scared or furious.

"I did too. But apparently they have given up hope on River and have decided to go after our Alexa instead. Why?"

"Because she is just like River. You read the letter Mal. She has extraordinary abilities. She can read memories and emotions, sense long-lost ones. She told me when she was really young, and when I took her for her checkup in the infirmary, that Zoë was rarely on the table, and the worst time she was, was when she had to have pure adrenaline pumped into her heart. She is fast, agile, has an amazing stamina, powerful muscles, and can kill in the blink of an eye. She is also a genius. No wonder they are after her." Simon said.

"There's something more to this besides that." I whispered. "I can feel it. They aren't after just me; they want to get to the core of the Independents. They want to destroy them from the inside out. And by taking me, they destroy this ship, the emotions, the trust. Then the Independents can no longer rely on us, and we are some of their best. Then they lose their connections to the Alliance, and they lose the war. Simple as that."

"You can feel that Alexa?" Kaylee asked. She was terrified.

"Yes, I can. Mal let me see the package."

"No! You heard me! You heard what they said! You open this and some bad shit is going to happen! This is luan qi ba zao!"

"Mal." I said quietly, standing and stretching out my arm, my palm facing up. "Please."

He stood firm, stubborn as a mule. "No."

"I need to see it."

"You were just shaking at the mere sight of it two seconds ago!"

"I am not now. Please Captain." I kept my hand out. My lip was trembling, I could feel it. Gary's hand was on the back of my thigh, squeezing tightly. I wasn't concerned about any bruises from him though, my skin was tough.

"Alexa, these people want you. They want to make you something you aren't."

"I'd rather give myself up then put everyone on this ship in danger."

"Alexa we can take care of ourselves-"

"You can't possibly think-"

"That is not going to happen-"

"You can't Alexa-"

"BIZUI!" Mal yelled, and the overlapping voices vanished. The only ones besides me and Mal who had remained silent were Mom and Dad.

They understood.

"Give it to me, please." I asked, my voice surprisingly not shaking. I felt like I should be.

The **death** that radiated off of the package was merely an annoyance this moment. I could ignore it.

But I needed it.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I don't want to hurt you Captain."

I felt worry drift off of Inara, Zoë. I _felt_ Zoë's hand drift down to her Mare's Leg strapped to her thigh. I _felt_ Inara's hand flit towards her knife in her thigh sheath.

"Alexa." My eyes shot towards Mom. I felt awareness flare up in her. "Needles in the eyes, in the brain. Want that? Keep us safe, keep self safe. She understands. No need to hurt Captain Daddy."

"River-"

"It doesn't matter what she does. She can feel their need for her. I can feel their need for her, it burns my skin, itches my brain. Take a stand or see what they want; only two options for her, she says."

I felt in my bones that what Mom was saying was true. We either had to make a stand and get rid of that horrid branch of the Alliance once and for all, or I could go there on my own and give myself up, therefore keeping everyone else safe.

I walked around the table, slowly. I felt everyone but Mom, Dad, Gary, Jack, and Amber reach for their weapons. I felt fear roll off of Mal, but there was also underlying trust that I wouldn't hurt him.

"Please." I whispered.

It was deathly silent on _Serenity_. The only thing my ears could pick up was the soft sound of the rotating engine, and the steady thrum of the fridge.

"Listen to me. I don't want anything happening to you Alexa. I will go to any costs to protect you and everyone on this boat. This," He reached by me and grabbed the _package. _"This is going to do the opposite of what I am trying to do on this boat. Don't you dare try to change my feelings either, I know when you do. I am not giving you this, no matter what. It is getting flushed out the gorram airlock, dong ma?"

I grit my teeth, but nodded. "Wu dong."

"Jayne? Zoë? Come with me. Wash take the helm. Get us off this rock."

"Yes Mal." Wash said. When he walked by me, he gently placed his hand on my bare shoulder for a moment. His emotions rolled through me; he was scared, nervous, concerned that I would do something reckless. I knew I was like a daughter to him, so he was terrified of losing that special connection we share involving the ship.

Trembling, I sunk down to the floor, my hand catching the table.

"Alexa?" Amber asked, dropping down onto her hands and knees and crawling over to me. "You okay?" She placed a hand on my leg, and I drew a shaky breath.

"No. That will just make it worse."

"How can you know baby?" Gary whispered in my ear. I looked over my shoulder at him and gave him my you-are-such-a-boob look.

"I feel it, in the air, in the light, in the silence, in everything. It sits there, waiting for the time to pounce and take this all away." By then, Jack, Hannah, and Hermione had come over. They all were on the floor with me, surrounding me. It felt safe, felt warm.

One by one, they all reached out, touching some part of me. The twins each grabbed a hand, pulling it towards them. Gary had a hand on both of my bare shoulders (tank top, I'm not naked), Jack touched one knee with feather light fingers, and Amber mirrored him.

Their memories washed over me, but I **felt **how they tried to control it. They tried not to swathe me with an onslaught of memories and emotions; they tried to control it, sending me their true feelings, their worry, their love, their enjoyment.

Favorite memories came over me, and I had no urge to delve into them.

I had no need to.

It was easy and simple to just let them wash over me, like a cleansing river.

"_We love you Alexa. You are our sister, our role model, my lover. You mean so much to us, to me. Without you, I am nothing. Without you, there will be a hole in all of us, and a bare shell of nothing in me. Never forget that. We are your family, and we will be here for you until the day we die." _

A family, a unit.

Even through the wall of memories and emotions, I still felt it when Mal pressed the button and the block whoosed out of the airlock. It was _wrong. _

We are going to get bitten in the pi gu for what he had just done, I know it.

And I knew Mom felt the same way. I sensed it.

"Alexa?" Amber whispered, and I looked up. Her eyes looked older, worn out. _Stressed. _"Do you want to…?" I knew what she wanted to do. She wanted us to go back to how we used to be, how things used to be before the gorram war.

When we could laugh about nothing.

When the word sisters meant much, much more than just protecting each other and talking every now and again when there is time.

When we would make up stories.

When I didn't have secrets I didn't want gnawing away at my mind.

When I was not under the threat of being taken.

Nodding, I stood up slowly. Amber stood up too, her taller frame bending down to help up the twins. Gary and Jack stood up too, and I shot a glance over my shoulder at the little clock that our bodies were regulated around.

"It's getting late; we should put you two to bed." I said, looking down at Hannah and Hermione. It stunned me when I realized they weren't that much shorter than I was.

Hannah opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by a long yawn. I smiled and gave her a hug. "Me and Amber will help you two get ready for bed." I shot a look at Gary and mouthed 'stay here and wait.' He nodded and him and Jack sat down, while me and Amber each picked our respective twin and walked them down to their room.

After the twins were asleep, I quickly scanned the ship. Mom and Dad were in their bunk, talking. Mal and Inara were doing the same, but their talking would escalate into an argument that would leave me with a headache. Zoë was sitting in bed trying to figure out what to do about me, while Wash was slowly drifting off. And Kaylee and Simon were…I really have no clue what they are doing, their emotions are bouncing all over the place.

"Come on." I said to Amber, grabbing her wrist. We walked quickly out of the hallway and made our way back to the kitchen. Gary and Jack had moved to the circle of mismatched chairs, sitting in their favorite ones. Amber and I went over and sat too.

The silence was comforting.

We didn't need to say anything.

This was a comfortable silence, where we drew strength just from being with each other. We used to do it all the time.

The lights on _Serenity _would be out, all quiet except the gentle rotating engine and the soft hum of the refrigerator. We would just sit in our favorite chairs, relax, welcome each other's presences.

Right now I needed that more than ever.

We would do that all the time. When someone was needing comfort, we would do this, all four of us, no matter what.

We are a family, a unit. Taking comfort in each other.

My hand reached over to Gary's chair, sitting on the arm of the chair. His fingers interlaced over mine, and I breathed out in relief. The simple touch blocked out my own emotions, at least for a moment.

"Alexa?" I shot my gaze over to Jack.

"Yes?"

"This is the worst it's been isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Alexa? What does he mean?" Gary asked, squeezing my hand gently.

"This is the worst I have ever been. All three of you have seen me during my bad times. Tell me, is this not the worst? I mean for crying out loud, I am talking more and more like my mother, I am sensing more and more…and now they want me. The blue hands want me. Tell me, isn't this the worst?"

"Alexa, we know that it isn't your fault. I know that it isn't your fault." Amber said, reaching over from the chair next to mine and rubbing her hand on my knee.

"Something's happening to me." I whispered, even quieter than before.

"Elaborate." Jack whispered back.

I drew in a shaky breath and focused on Gary. "I'm sensing more and more everyday. I used to only see colors for feelings. Now I can sense the feelings. And at farther distances too. I can feel what someone is doing through their feelings. And most of all, I can…read more. Not just emotions and memories anymore. Thoughts. Actual thoughts."

"You are becoming more of a Reader Alexa." Amber whispered.

"I don't want to be!" I cried, louder than I meant to be.

"Hush Alexa." Gary said, rubbing his thumb across my hand.

I took my hand out of his and rubbed my temples. "I've seen and felt what my mom goes through. It scares me. When she…we had our attack when we stormed the last base, I didn't just feel the Reavers. I felt her. I was shouting things like she does. It terrifies me. I know more than any of you what she goes through. The only person who could even come closer to knowing would be my dad. But he does not feel it like I do. And I am scared. I am really scared."

"It'll be okay-"

"No, no it will not be. Before I would have never known what the hell was wrong with that package. But now…now I felt it. Which scares me. I am feeling more than I should, knowing more than I should. I am so afraid." My voice cracked and I felt tears well in my eyes. "I do not want this. I do not want to be growing more into a Reader. I already love and hate what I did before…I do not want to be feeling even MORE than I used to. It would overwhelm me then…how can I cope with this new stuff now?"

"Alexa…You have us. You know no matter what we will help you as much as we possibly can. We love you, and I love you so very much." Gary whispered.

"I will always be here for you cousin. I love you as if you are my actual sister. I will stand by your side and always help."

"And you are my sister. Not really, obviously, but I love you just the same. You are my best friend, and I will always be here. Forever and always."

They were all around me now, surrounding me with the truth of their words. Jack rested his hands on my knees, Gary had my right hand and Amber my left.

"I love you, all of you. I will protect you from whatever is coming."

"Alexa, I'm the one who is supposed to protect you." Gary said, a small smile on his face. I smiled back.

"You know I am the best fighter in this place." I whispered back, making him smile larger.

"I know. It is pretty hot."

"You do realize this is my cousin you are talking about." Jack said, a grossed out look on his face.

"Yes, and she is still really hot when she goes all fierce fighting woman."

"I second that statement. And yes, I am completely straight!" Amber said. I laughed, noticing the small, quick glance that Jack threw Amber, longing written all over it. I felt it bubble in him, and because he was touching my skin, I felt his longing even more.

_Such pretty eyes…I love her, can't she see._

I cracked a yawn.

"Oh how very attractive." Amber said. I shot her a glare.

"I think I am too worn out."

"Bedtime folks!" Jack said, standing up quickly, offering a hand to Amber, which she gladly took.

We walked down to our rooms together, and managed to cram ourselves in the bathroom.

At the same time we brushed our teeth, while I ticked off a minute in my head. We were careful to avoid spitting on each other when we were done, and Amber and I brushed our hair while the guys washed their faces.

"Goodnight you two." I said to Amber and Jack. I gave Jack a hug. "Thanks."

"Anything for you. You have saved my life enough."

"Thanks Amber." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at me.

"It's nothing. I do it because I love you." With that, Amber slipped into her room and shut the door, and Jack quietly clambered up his ladder to his room.

"That leaves you and me." Gary said, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his forehead on mine.

I placed a finger on his lips and **listened.** Amber was, surprisingly, not listening, and Jack was already drifting off into sleep.

"I should get some sleep."

"You know where to find me."

"Goodnight Gary."

"Goodnight Alexa. Sweet dreams."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me softly, leaving me wanting more. He walked over to his ladder, and giving me one more smile, slipped up to his room. His door opened and shut, and I walked inside my own room.

I slipped out of my tank top and shorts, leaving me in just my black underwear, and I slipped between the sheets, the darkness starting to creep into my mind.

There was something coming, something big.

It was…

I really do not know.

But I do know that whatever it is, it will include me, and possibly Mom.

And I knew I would do whatever I could to protect my family.

I would even willingly give myself up.


	6. Back to the Begining

_It was dark, silent, cold. Nothing was around me, but I felt the ground, the walls around me. _

"_Hello?" My voice echoed, and I reached out, feeling presences beyond my reach, beyond the walls. _

_I searched in my pockets, and found a lighter. I flicked it on, and jumped back in surprise. _

_The walls were transparent, and through them were thousands of scientists. _

_And the first two I saw had blue gloves encasing their hands. _

"_This is what happens when you defy us Alexa Jane Cobb." They said in eerily calm voices. I looked to my other side, terrified, and saw my family. _

_Dead. _

_Throats slit. Blood pooling around their mutilated bodies as Reavers descended upon them. My mouth dropped open and I screamed. _

"_Alexa? Alexa!" _

"ALEXA!"

My eyes shot open, my breath coming in pants. I felt sweat on my skin, I saw the eyes of Amber, **felt** the presences of Jack, Gary, the twins, Simon…crowding my brain, crowding the hall outside my room.

Nausea.

I leaned over the side of the bed, puking. Scrunching my eyes shut, my mind being bombarded with _**everything. **_

"Too damn crowded!" I yelled, grasping my head. I was aware of how the sweat dried on my almost naked body, but I did not care.

Felt Simon come closer, his hands grasping my shoulders, welcome relief flowing through me as only one person's emotions ripped through me.

"Alexa?" He asked quietly. I once more peeled open my eyes slowly. Simon had taken over Amber's space, and now was hovering in front of me. Concern and worry floated off of him, along with the small **taste** of fear.

_It is River all over again. _I cringed at the thought, and felt another wave of nausea hit me, and I leaned over Simon again, puking up whatever my stomach had retained.

It mostly was acid, burning my throat.

Simon helped me up, and I did not relinquish my grip on him the whole time. I shouldered to the sink, cleaning out my mouth.

It tasted disgusting.

"Alexa, come with me." Simon demanded, being pushy, but his concern won over, and I nodded, grasping his arm as he led me out of my room to the infirmary.

Blood was in my mouth, around it. Pain swelled in my bottom lip. My hands felt slick, and when I glanced down, I saw the red of blood welling up on them.

"What did I do?" I moaned.

Simon pulled me along, and I _felt_ rather than saw the rest of the crew on the seats, around the place, nearby. Itched under the skin, their concern and fear and worry breaking through even the anchor Simon gave me.

"I do not know Alexa. I do not know."

Sitting me down in the chair, he flicked on the light, his touch leaving me, causing me to drown in the recesses of emotions, memories, _**thoughts**_.

_Anchor. _Wafted by me, almost to quick to realize, but with the **odor **of Mom clinging to it. Expanding my mind, I reached out to her, trying to find purchase on the slippery surface. It warped and changed, bending so I had no hold.

_Not me. Won't work. Too much change in my mind, too much working. Make it simple. _

Reached for Gary. His mind was easier, less change, more hold.

Welcomed me, openly. Immersed self in it, walking amongst the memories, the feelings, the thoughts, blocking out the rest of the world around me.

Pinprick in my arm, darkness swallowing me up, softly, engulfing me, then…nothing.

* * *

"What can we do?" Mal looked through the closed infirmary doors at Alexa. She was lying in the chair, her brow smoother than he had seen in a long time, but she looked older somehow.

Simon ran a hand through his hair, thoroughly enhancing his bed head.

"There is not much we can do. River…she is starting to behave more and more like River did each day."

"Expanding." Everyone in the room turned to look at River, who was curled up on the couch, her Jayne's arm around her small shoulders. She looked up, her big brown eyes seeming to see the world beyond them. "Her mind is growing, her true powers growing. It's my fault, it always has been my fault." River's voice caught towards the end, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"River-"

"Listen. It is not, and never has been your fault. You know that the Alliance made you what you are today. And that is my crazy killer-woman. It is also not your fault that somehow our daughter managed to inherit your Reader genes."

"Actually…" Simon trailed off and the present company looked up. River's eyes grew larger and she shook her head.

"No. No!"

"River…"

"How?" She whimpered, her body shaking.

"When you were pregnant and taken."

"Those sons of bitches." River growled, jack knifing up to a standing position. She darted from the room, her steps silent.

"What in the world just happened here?" Mal asked.

"I think I know." Inara whispered. Mal reached over, placing a comforting hand on her back. "Remember when River was pregnant with Alexa and she got kidnapped? From what I can guess, whomever took her did something to Alexa…maybe even managed to alter her DNA to be more like River's after she was changed, and therefore a natural born Reader."

"That would explain why she looks so much like River." Wash said quietly. His grip on Zoë's hand tightened. Her face had reverted back to a stoic mask, which meant that all hell was going to break loose.

"It would. A while back I ran some DNA tests on Alexa and River. There DNA is almost a perfect match, minus some aspects."

"And those aspects are Jayne's DNA?" Mal asked, anger raging in him.

"Yes they are. That is why her eyes are his color blue, why she has more muscle mass than River, and why she is taller. Her personality has nothing to do with her DNA, but the fact she cannot draw also is a habit gleaned from Jayne."

"How can we be sure? I mean, couldn't have River just passed on her genes?" Kaylee questioned from the chair, looking at her husband with a look that spoke volumes of how afraid she was.

"Back when I found out River was pregnant I took DNA samples of the baby to make sure it would be healthy and fine after all they did to her at the Academy. At the same time that I compared River and Alexa's DNA, I compared Alexa's DNA, the before she was taken and the after she was taken. A good deal was changed, most of it in the strands relating to her brain and how she perceives things."

"If they wanted a natural born Reader, they didn't get it. She was altered to be a Reader."

"Alexa would have had some psychic abilities. She would have been like River. Incredibly smart, witty, annoying, and highly perceptive. Now, she is becoming what River used to be."

"Why is that?" Zoë asked, her voice almost shaking with solid anger.

"I have a few theories-"

"Doc, we don't need theories. We need answers." Mal said demandingly.

"I really don't know. The most logical theory would be that some of that DNA was somehow manipulated into being a late bloomer so to speak and manifesting itself later in the future."

"Activation method went whoosh out the airlock. Didn't matter that you flushed it. She was still in contact with it." River said, coming back from where she had been before.

"That heavy little death box you two were rambling on about? That is what activated her?" Mal asked, stepping forward, Inara tightening her grip on his shoulder.

"Yes. Burned her brain, forever ingraining something she cannot shake. Not now. Needs to reverse effects completely, become who she was supposed to be without interference."

"Baby, are you saying that the only way to fix our daughter is that she goes back? Back to where?"

River looked up, locking eyes with her husband, her second half, the man who made her whole. Her heart was in the infirmary, with her daughter, who was in so much **pain**, so much bombarding her mental cavity…

"Back to where it all started."

"Let me get this straight. You are saying the only way for Alexa to go back to normal is to go to the very people that made you crazy in the first place Albatross?"

"Yes. It is exactly where she needs to be."

"Gorramit River!" Jayne said, hitting the table in front of him with both hands before standing, anger evident in his face. "You mean to send our little Alexa to the very people who made your rutting life hell?" He yelled, fury making his voice shake. River walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"I know it is the only way. She will get worse, yelling meaningless tidbits of information, shouting, trembling, terrified of everything. Just like I was."

"River, I am not letting you or her leave this boat. That is final. Don't you dare let her go. Jayne? Watch your family like a hawk or I swear to you your life will become a living hell." Mal said with finality before stalking off to his and Inara's shuttle.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Inara said, before spinning on her heel and calling after her husband.

"Wash?" River turned to look at the pilot. "I have locked you out of the controls. It will take you approximately two days to figure out how I did it and how to fix it, even with Kaylee's help. Our course is taking us to the one planet Mal wants us to avoid. He has to get used to the idea that this is not his ship. Once we get to the planet, I will fix the controls and we will go about our next mission. Am I clear?"

"River, that is the most lucid and downright insane thing you have said in a long time." Wash said, standing up in one swoop.

"Do not think about it." She said, pointing at Wash. His nostrils flared, his lips tightened, but he turned away and stalked in the direction of his bunk, knowing that his attempts to change River's mind would be futile. Zoë followed, shooting one last doubting look at River.

"I really hope you are right this time River."

"When have I been wrong?"

Zoë cracked a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She sauntered away in the direction Wash had gone.

"River, I'm scared of what will happen to Alexa." Kaylee whispered. River felt concern flare in her brother, before he walked over to Kaylee and bent down wrapping his arms around his wife.

"She is strong and courageous. She will figure how to fix herself. She will make it home." River said.

"Baby girl how I hope that is true." Jayne whispered in her ear, wrapping his large arms around her midsection. Simon had managed to usher Kaylee away from the infirmary, back to their bunk for much needed sleep.

Jayne and River stayed in the lounge area, silent, their gazes resting upon their daughter who was sleeping dreamlessly, locked inside.

* * *

My eyes opened. The soft blue lights surrounding me mixed with the medicinal smells caused me to instantly realize that I was trapped in the infirmary. I could _sense_ that the door was locked.

My limbs wouldn't move.

Paranoia seeped into me, and I struggled against the invisible bonds.

The _recesses _of minds whirled about me, and I picked up on an errant thought that was the newest one in here.

_This should immobilize her when she comes to. I will not let her harm anyone in our home. _

The faint tang of Simon clung to the thought, and I shuddered, my muscles relaxing as I realized I was stuck until the drug wore of in exactly five hours and 24 minutes.

Then came the thoughts, the minds.

Whirling about, I was lost in the whirlwind, everything around me going black, pictures, words, _everything_ flashing about. Couldn't lock on, not a weapon to be used.

_Alexa open your eyes. _

Painfully, I split my eyes open, and Mom's dark brown eyes stared into mine, Dad's right behind her.

"Baby girl, you have to listen to us." Dad started, his deep voice helping to chase away the madness.

"Baby bird has to fly away from the nest. Do what she knows is right. Go into the lion's den. Will not be eaten. Will escape. Will come back to the nest. The parent birds will help the baby escape." Mom said in a calm voice.

I _felt_ it more with my mind, heard with my ears.

Struggling for a moment, I managed to speak. "You want me to do what I need to do, correct? Go to the Alliance?"

Mom nodded, and I _**saw**_ Dad's arms tighten around her small frame, a mirror image of mine.

_Why?_

"Changed your DNA; tried to make a Reader. Made you into me." Mom whispered, tears pooling in her big eyes. Dad took a sharp intake of breath. Anger rolled off of him in waves, and I winced at the bombardment of thoughts pouring from him. Mom's were carefully controlled and hidden.

Tried to bring my hands up to block the thoughts, but I couldn't move.

"Alexa Jane. I don't want to send you back, but if they think that is the best way for you to go back to normal…then you should do what you think is right. Do you remember stories about Shepherd Book? He used to say that if you can't do something smart, do something right. This is not smart by any sense, but it is right."

"Dad." The word came out choked and strangled. It spoke volumes between us.

"Alexa, you will do what is right. You are strong, stronger than me. You have gone through more than I have in a lifetime, and with much less emotion too. I love you and always will."

"I promise not to become an Alliance cohort Dad." I whispered back. "I love you too."

"Alexa," Mom whispered, stroking back my hair. A sharp stab in my neck startled me, but I felt the medicine flow into me, restoring the motor controls. "Take the extra shuttle. I can feel them from here." She touched my neck, and I felt the steady stream of information flow into me.

Controlled. Not a raging rapid; instead a small trickle.

Just the position, the minds, the persona of the blue hands. It flashed through me in an instant.

They are greedy bastards. Want to try another assassin. All the past attempts have failed. At the same time trying to control Reavers.

Sick hun dans.

"I love you my baby bird."

"Will you help me?" I whispered, struggling to keep the obnoxious thoughts from around at bay.

"We will come for you." Dad said quietly. "I don't give a good gorram what Mal says, I will hold him at gunpoint in order to get you back Alexa."

"I have no doubt." I said back, sounding suspiciously like Mal or Mom.

Must be all the old memories floating around. I could feel them much more than usual, old fears and regrets and pains in this room…too much.

"I gotta get out of here. Too much, too much."

"Take the spare shuttle." Mom said quietly. I slowly got up off of the chair, but then a wave of familiarity washed over me.

**Gary**.

"Gary." I mouthed and Mom shook her head.

"Someone besides us will know. Now,"

"Go Alexa! Go! We will come for you. We promise." Dad finished, grabbing me into a huge hug, Mom following suit before pushing me out of the infirmary and into the whirlwind of thoughts and images.

Slowly, I fought my eyes open and forced myself to walk to the second shuttle, the one not occupied by Mal and Inara. I felt their presences in their shuttle, felt everyone around the ship.

No one was around.

Struggling, I shoved open the door, then closed it and locked it, peeking out of the window, peeking out with my mind.

No one.

Brushing past the boxes, the dust slowly circling in the air, I walked to the chair, sitting down, a cloud of dust exploding in my face. I coughed and waved my hand around, but continued to switch on the shuttle, the familiar movements almost coming from another life.

Alarm shot through me, but it was not mine.

_Mal. _

"_What the hell? Why is the second shuttle turning on? WASH! Stupid piece of go se. Can't turn it off!" _

"Time to go." Grasping the controls, I disengaged from _Serenity,_ blasting off towards Osiris.

The place my Mom came from.

Towards the place that she was tortured.

_**Why am I so insane? **_


	7. Into the Lion's Den

I knew where to fly the shuttle. I knew that I should land her, then hastily program her to go back to _Serenity. _I knew that after I walked out of the shuttle I would be stranded with no way out. I knew there was a chance I would not survive.

And I embraced it.

Flicked through the switches, the unmistakable evil thoughts pouring in from all around me. Shivering, I set the shuttle to go back as soon as the door closed.

Yes, I know how to do that.

I stepped outside, standing tall, as the shuttle opened its wings and peeled away, back towards her mother _Serenity._

The minds around here were twisted, evil, angry. Covered me in a tide of blackness, dark as their hearts. I continued shivering, knowing this is where I needed to be.

"Two by two, hands of blue."

Two men were on the side of the platform, waiting. They had on business suits, but their hands were covered with a bright blue plastic, and I knew that it was some sort of body armor that just so happened to cover their hands as well.

Their minds were controlled, blocked off entirely. It was nerve racking. I could feel the malice rolling off of them in waves, the hatred, the curiosity.

Blocking their mind doesn't mean I cannot read their emotions.

"Alexa Jane. Come with us." The tall one said. I knew that the shuttle had gone back to _Serenity. _I knew that I had to go with them.

Into the lion's den.

"Are you telling me that our little Alexa went on her own to Osiris, to the people who want to make her a pawn in their little game, on her own?"

"Yes."

"And you had nothing to do with it?" Mal asked, his voice low and quiet, threatening. River looked at him, her face blank of emotion, her voice matching her face.

"Yes."

She lied. She knew she did, but it kept less pain from erupting.

Gary looked up, his eyes full of unshed tears, his voice clogged with emotion.

"Why would she go?"

"Keep us safe."

"Without saying goodbye?"

"Too much pressure to stay. Had to leave without a sound." River said, her lip starting to quiver. Gary bent his head again and Amber reached over, gripping his shoulder.

The room was silent, save for the heavy breathing from Gary and the soft sobbing of the twins.

"Can we rescue her?" Kaylee asked, looking around the table, her eyes also full of tears.

"I managed to do it on my own. I'm sure we could before they place her under higher security…" Simon said, trailing off as he got lost in his own thoughts.

"No. Not now. Not until she is ready, fixed." River said.

"We cannot just leave her there!" Inara said, her feelings a mix of outrage, terror, worry.

"We must. We go in now, before she can figure out how to reverse the process, she will be transformed into a monster. Blackness covers her if we take that path. She will be forever lost in a sea of monstrosities." River replied, her voice barely shaking, but Jayne caught it, as did Simon and Mal.

"You are worried about her, aren't ya Albatross?" Mal asked. River looked at him, her lip quivering.

"Cannot be. She can fend for herself. She will be a-okay when she gets out of there."

"How can we be sure?" Zoë asked. Wash had been silent the whole time, but he was at her side, holding her hand tight.

"Feel it. Baby bird will be able to stretch her wings and fly to heights unimaginable."

"Will you know when it is time to go in guns blazing?"

"Yes."

"Then we do the only thing we can. We wait."

The room was cold, calculating looks boring into me, their every thought filling my brain, making me wince in discomfort, my lips automatically curling up in distaste.

They were glad, greedy, maniacal.

_But I felt her still. _

On the edges of my mind, hovering there, _Mom. _She was a part of me, that I knew, I had **seen **it in her. Her DNA making up precisely 87.756 percent of what I am.

Always with me.

Always waiting for me to call.

"Why am I here?" I asked carefully, feeling their impatience at my silence.

"Because you came here."

"That is not what I meant." I retorted, struggling to keep my sentences understandable.

"Then what do you mean Alexa Jane?"

"Why do you want me here?"

"We can offer you more than a life on the edge of space on that broken down ship with those miscreants can."

"What if everything I want is there?"

"You are changing, yes?" I grimaced slightly, felt the wicked glee in the man when he noticed it. "Ah, so you have been. Don't you want to learn control? How to make it so that you can sense everything but nothing at the same time? We can offer that here, we can give you whatever you want."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"You want to make me into another assassin, another programmed bitch to carry out the work you cannot. You want to make me into a tiger, someone who can slink in and kill and get out just as easily. The only reason why you are using me is because I am my mother's daughter and she got away from you."

"No Alexa Jane. We need you because you are so much more than River ever was. You are perfect."

"I am nowhere near perfect."

"Yes Alexa Jane, you are." His sickening glee at having me even here was making bile rise in my throat, which I forced to stay down.

"I'm here. What are you going to do with me?" He smiled and I felt myself cower from his smirk. Pictures flashed before my eyes, all of them including other "subjects" that had been brought here.

_Blood, torture, guts, splatter, crazy, cutting, slicing. _

"Nothing that will have any…serious side effects on your daily life."

From the way he said it, I would end up dead. Knowing that now was my time to speak, I placed my hands on the table and stood slowly so that the guards would not shoot me.

"Sir, no disrespect, but I am here for one purpose, and one purpose only; to reverse the effects of the genetic enhancement you did to me while I was still in my mother's womb. And yes, I can see that reflected in your memories. That is why I am here. I used to only feel one thing. Now I feel everything. I do not want to, and I am here to fix what you hun dans caused."

"Miss Cobb, do you really think that will happen? If you really are here on your own accord and if you really do see everything that happens, you know what rigorous training we put our subjects through."

"Torture is what you mean." I spat at him. Anger rose up in his body, and he stood in a fluid motion, slamming his hands on the table.

"Take her to this room." He typed out some information on his pad, showing it to the guards. It didn't matter, I still saw what he wrote.

The numbers made no sense to me, but as the guards grasped my arms and yanked me to my feet, I felt it all.

I was going to be branded.


	8. One and the Same

_The plastic ties cut sharply into my wrists as the guards plopped me down into an open chair. _

_I felt _what the one was going to do, and he sliced the ties open rather forcefully, nicking the inside of my wrist. I refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Tie her down." The other one said, doing something on the other side of a long table. I didn't resist as the second goon grasped my arm tightly and yanked me to my feet. Dragging me over to another chair, he promptly strapped my wrists in, then my feet, then my forearms.

Confusion wafted over me now. I couldn't **tell** amidst the other emotions drifting in all around me, mostly red hot _pain _that was like a burning nail shoved into my chest.

I felt their pain, their agony, their uncontrollable anger.

And I couldn't sense anything around it.

The guard who had been on the other side of the table came over to me, a device in his hand.

"Hold still or this is going to hurt." He said gruffly, holding the device over my left arm.

With the flick of a switch, searing pain shot into my arm. My hands clenched into fists, my mind suddenly open and more aware of _**everything **_as it shot into me, every pain around me amplified in my very being.

I may have screamed.

I may have cried.

The only ones that will know are the two guards and the man watching on the camera that I had _felt _spying on me from the instant I was in the room.

After it left my arm, my body shaking and dripping with salty sweat, I looked over at my arm.

The skin was red and irritated, but plastered on my arm was a _**bar code**_ tattoo, a serial number below it.

"You are no longer Alexa Jane Cobb. You are now subject 003965, under complete control of the Academy. You only have access to certain places, and this bar code will set off any alarms if you head anywhere you are not allowed to go." He harshly unbuckled me, yanking my frame to my feet.

**I didn't feel it. **

I had the whole place memorized already, the layout clear in my head. That is why I did not pay attention the whole way to where ever I was supposed to go.

_It just didn't matter._

_Nothing mattered anymore. _

Nothing, besides getting out of here after fixing what is wrong with me.

Jayne looked over across the table at his wife. She was slightly shivering, and he felt that something was wrong across the mental bond that they shared ever since their marriage.

"Moonbrain?" She looked up, her brown eyes tormented. "What's wrong?"

"Cattle. Branded like cattle. Stricken with a number, losing everything they are. Brainwashed. Torn to shreds and put together wrong. Everything wrong!" She shrieked the last part, and Jayne heard Mal drop his knife he was using to help Inara cut up vegetables with.

"Riv, River? Gorramit River look at me!" Jayne growled under his breath. River focused on him, slightly, her gaze almost looking through him. "Block off your mind to her. I know it hurts, but we can't go. Not now."

"I cant." She whispered softly. "I can't. My daughter, mostly my DNA. Cannot cut off communications, click, dark side of the moon. Cannot happen. Always a tendril, always a whisper."

"Try Riv. Use me."

"Part of you too. Branded…"

"River." Jayne said, this time more forcefully. He reached across the table and grasped her hands, both of them in his. "This is us." Her eyes shot down to their entwined fingers, the silver rings with matching designs on them.

"Us…"

"Yes, us. Come back to me River. You will kick some serious ass when it comes time to, but not now. This is not the time to worry. Now is the time to get things done so we can be ready at a moment's notice."

River nodded, then abruptly got up, walking around the mess room, pacing around, eventually ending up in one of the large cushioned chairs.

"Jayne?" The large man looked over his shoulder at Mal, who was staring carefully in his direction. "She okay?

"I hope so Mal."

The captain dropped the knife again and walked out from the kitchen, coming to sit down beside Jayne to help him clean his guns of grime.

"She is really hurting, isn't she?"

"More than any of us are. More than Gary, more than me. She has…a connection with…" Jayne faltered, his voice almost cracking. He shook his head and plunged forward. "A connection with her. It's the whole psychic thing. They are very close, and this is really paining her, especially since she can't close her mind off to her. She says it's because of how much DNA they share."

"Do you believe that?" Mal asked softly, so that their wives wouldn't hear. He knew with River in such distress, it was unlikely that she would hear him until later.

Jayne sighed and placed the part he was cleaning down, tossing the rag onto the table. He placed his elbows up and dropped his face in his hands.

"I don't know Mal. Part of me says that I should believe her, that she really can't. The other part says that she won't because she doesn't want to. Holding onto the one last thing that gives her proof that our daughter is alive and well."

"Keep a watch on her. Make Simon have a smoother ready for her at all times, just in case."

"Already done. He told me earlier that he did that as soon as he found out she was gone."

"He's a good man."

"Better than me."

"Not to your family."

"Even though I can't protect them."

"You let her go."

"I had to."

"But you could have protected her here."

"River and I fought about it."

"About her leaving?"

"Yes. For a long time. Had a very long talk about it. We both knew that it had to be done or she just wouldn't be herself anymore."

"You did it to protect her from the future. The future that would have destroyed her."

"Right now she is out there by herself. Mal, she is only 16. She has no idea what she has gotten into, and I can't be there to help protect her!" Jayne argued, now even more upset.

"You can't always be there to protect her."

Jayne opened his mouth to retort, but a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, especially because it was embellished with a flash of sliver. His gaze darted over to where River sat, now inspecting her long, thin knife between her fingers.

"Whoa, River." Jayne stood up in a flash, holding his hands up. Mal stood up just as quickly and Inara was holding the knife almost protectively.

"Now, River sweetie, put that down."

"Mine. My daughter. My Alexa. Branded like mere cattle. No identity besides a number."

The knife came down in a streak of metal, slicing evenly across River's left arm.

"River!" Jayne almost jumped across the room, smacking the silver dagger out of her palm and applying instant pressure to her wrist, Mal having ran across the room to the com.

"Doc, get the infirmary ready. It's River."

"Branded together. Must be. Cannot go on alone." River said, eerily calm even with her arm dripping blood and her husband holding her in confining arms as he swooped her up and rushed her out of the room, in the direction of the infirmary.

Jayne figured the best thing about Simon when he was doctor is that he didn't ask questions until after he was done.

With precise movements he doped his sister and began stitching up her arm.

"Jayne." Mal asked from outside.

"Not now Mal."

"Yes."

"Jayne gorramit COME. HERE." Mal ordered with that tone of voice, and with a sneer on his face, Jayne turned around and glared at Mal.

"What?"

"As captain of this boat I am ordering you to keep River confined to your room unless she needs to use the facilities. I cannot have her being this way, so you will either confine her, or make her sane again."

"She has lost her daughter Mal."

"It doesn't give her right to be slicing herself open Jayne!"

"Gorramit Mal! She just lost our kid, our ONLY kid to the men who decided to slice HER open and make her brain a mess! She has the right to be a little more crazy than usual!" Jayne yelled back, furious.

"Do what I say, or you two will be left on the next planet we drop by. Dong ma?"

Jayne hissed his breath out through his teeth, but nodded.

"Yes captain." he growled before turning back into the infirmary.

Taking a deep breath, I carefully put up my walls as high as they would go. It didn't stop the incessant stream of everything, but it did help stop the tide of pain that flowed into every pore.

_Number 003169. Cobb, Alexa Jane. _

_**No more name.**_

_**No more identity.**_

_**Who am I? **_

Stuck forever, endless time.

_No. _I am Alexa Jane Cobb. Daughter of River Tam Cobb and Jayne Cobb. Psychic who is here to revert her powers back to how they were before.

All alone.

I am all alone here.

No one will save me now.

Taking another deep breath, I shut myself out to the outside world. Everything around me vanished, the bed I was cross legged on, the stark white walls around me, the solid metal door in front of me, the camera that stared me down, all of it.

Focusing on the deepest part of me, I gently touched the tendril of thought that had always been a connection to my mother.

My formulation is that because I have the same gift now and because I am mostly made up of her DNA, almost her clone, that we can communicate even when I feel shut out from the rest of the world.

She was too far away to speak with words, but I simply touched her mind, letting her know I was here and safe as I would be.

She nudged me back, and I sighed in relief, _feeling _a tingling in my arm, right on top of the **tattoo. **Scratching it for a second, I withdrew from her mind and closed myself off as best as I could, mentally preparing myself for the utter torture that I knew would come in the next morning.


	9. Coming For Me

Gary looked down into his hands. They were clenched around the necklace he was going to give Alexa that upcoming Christmas. He would have been lucky if she hasn't picked it out of his head already.

Hanging on a long silver chain was a silver dragon pendant. It was curled around itself. Gary knew that she would love it if she was here.

_If only you were here Alexa. I would give it to you now. _

Meanwhile, farther down in the ship, River was huddled in a corner, her knees pressed against her chest, eyes wide and wild. Her mouth was working frantically, mouthing things that no one could hear. Every now and again she would scratch at the bandage on her arm that covered the stitches.

Jayne had walked by her a few times so far, trying to get responses out of her, only to be met with nothing.

_Moonbrain, please. _

"She's all alone. Nothing, no anchor. Tidal wave upon her." River turned her brown eyes on her husband. "Need to help."

"Now bao-bei, you told us that we can't help her until she is ready."

"Been a week."

"I know."

"Should have figured it out by now."

"Maybe she is having more trouble than we thought she would."

"No faith. You have no faith. She needs help."

Jayne was affronted by his wife. He had faith, he knew it. "You are the one muddled in the brainpain River. I have faith that she can do this. You of all people should know that."

River opened her mouth to say something, only she stopped. Once more, she turned her eyes on Jayne, but this time they were full of tears.

"I'm sorry. Unwarranted."

"Riv,"

"She needs to be okay."

"She will be."

"Can never be sure. Too many variables."

"River," Jayne walked over to his wife and swept her up, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "She will be. Just have a little faith in her."

River tilted her head up to Jayne, searching. He responded, going down to gently kiss her on the lips.

* * *

_**Pain! **__Whirlwind of pain! _Everything! Too much, it's all too much!

"Subject 003169 responds to only extremely amplified levels of pain. Record it." Broke through everything.

Struggling to my feet, I locked on to the researcher, wrapping my mind tightly around his, a sheet of metal around a bubble of plastic. Squeezed, the bubble burst beneath me, _researcher _fell to his knees.

Leg snapped up, catching him under the throat, neck cracked.

_Subject loose. Need reinforcements. _**Resonated **in me. Caused my arm to whip back, catching the torturer in the gut, _felt _the pain in him.

And I didn't give a good gorram.

Raced over to the first researcher. I knew where the keys were, I knew which one opened and locked the door. Blood on my fingers made it difficult to hold onto the metal, but I managed to swing open the door on the first try.

Extended my mind, felt no presences in the immediate vicinity. The layout of the place was in my head, and I darted around the hallways, easily avoiding cameras and guards who were on high alert.

"Here." Wicked de ja vu coursed through me as the word slipped from my mouth, but I expertly ignored the emotion, kicking the glass of the elevator shaft right in the glass's weak spot. Shattered on contact, and I felt pain in my upper thigh from where they had _done things_ to me.

Diving through the window, I caught the glass, careful not to slice my hand.

_Felt _people coming up, near me, in the elevator. Waited until the opportune moment, and I dropped, landing lightly, ignoring whatever pain came with that landing. No surprise from below, which I took as a good sign.

_Closer…closer….closer…now! _

Diving into a small maintenance shaft, I continued my movements until I ended up at the main room of the research facility.

I could feel deep within me that this was the place I needed to be. Right now.

This was where I could reverse whatever the hell happened to my mind.

There was no one in the room. That I just _knew. _Reaching over to the little grate, I pushed down with all my strength, ignoring my shrieking muscles.

_Pain is a message. Sometimes you need to ignore the message. _

The memory drifted up in me and I clearly saw it, heard Mom's voice. Carefully, I slipped down into the room, my senses all askew, my mind notifying me that I was safe, no cameras in here.

My body seemingly _**took over. **_I had no control over any functions, none besides keeping lookout, as my body rapidly walked over to the data collectors, tapping out messages on the computer screen, strapping myself down into a chair.

_Fear _bubbled in me, but then my eyes slipped shut on their own accord, and I sunk, down, down like a soul into Hell, the abysmal swallowing me up.

* * *

River started that night, sitting up quickly, tearless sobs racking her body. Jayne sat up in alarm, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Riv? Darlin' what's the matter?"

A torrent of images raced through his mind, the fuzzy feeling around it letting him know that it had been a dream.

But the image that shot most clearly to his mind was that of a tombstone.

Inscribed upon it were the words "Here lies Alexa Jane Cobb, best friend to all. 003169."

Jayne pulled himself out of the nightmare with a gasp, and found a pair of dark brown eyes right in front of his own.

"We need to go, NOW!" River barked at him before donning a dress quickly and rushing out of their room. He heard her pounding footsteps and he growled before throwing on a pair of pants and running after her.

"Mal!" He heard her cry as she stepped into their shuttle.

"What in the gorram hell is going on here?" Mal asked quite loudly as Jayne came into the room. Inara raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"We need to go, now! I have seen Alexa's death, we will be too late if we don't leave right away!" River cried, her voice rising with every word, almost bordering on hysteria. Jayne strode across the room and wrapped his arms around her lithe frame.

"Mal, we need to go. She showed me it. We need to get our daughter back, now." the big man growled in Mal's direction.

"Right now?"

"Right gorram now."

Mal turned towards Inara. "Get everyone up."

* * *

My eyes shot open, and I leapt out of the chair I found myself in. Everything was on high alert, not knowing where I was for a moment. Or who I was for that matter.

Then it all came back, clear as day.

But the difference now was that I could control it all. Focusing my energies, I could seemingly _control_ the flow of everything that came at me.

It was a breath of fresh air.

Reaching out, I gently touched that tendril that connected me to my mother and twanged it. She responded, caressing my mind in a soothing touch. I sighed, wanting to really be with her.

_Subject in research room. _I heard, alerting me.

_Pretend. _Carefully, I removed the walls in my mind, the ones that I had total control over for once, that were imbedded in me. Everything came in, quickly and in a way that submerged me in my own conscience.

"Subject in here. Bind and take back to room."

Hands brutally grabbed my arms, and I growled in my mind, but I knew that on the outside I looked dazed and confused, and that's all that mattered.

They thrusted me into my room, slamming and locking the door behind them. Shuttering up the walls, I became myself again.

This time, I actually _looked_ around at my cell, my place of residence, the little hellhole. It was stark white, even the bed sheets were white. There was a little toilet and sink in the corner, along with a door in the wall that held some changes of clothes.

_How considerate, considering most of the subjects in this place end up too psychotic to even change themselves. _

I looked at myself in the mirror. Cataloguing the days in my head, I realized it had been 10 days since I was subjected to the torture, 12 since I arrived. My face looked like I had gained 5 years of life. My eyes were sunken in, my face haggard, hair lank.

I looked like hell.

Reaching to turn on the water, a thought came unbidden to my mind, one of possible cameras.

Stretching out my mind, I carefully caressed the room, feeling into every corner. There was but one camera, and I easily disabled it by tearing off a piece of my bed sheet and tying it over the lens.

I reached out with my mind, listening. She must have known I was ready.

A sigh of relief escaped from my lips when she responded forcefully.

_We are coming to get you. Be ready. _

_I will be. _


	10. Why Does It Always Happen To Me?

"Do we have everything?"

"Is it just me, or does this seem oddly similar to breaking Mal out of Niska's?" Wash asked, coming down the stairs and into the cargo bay.

"Just a little dearest." Zoë said, cocking her Mare's Leg. Mal trotted down the stairs, loaded with weapons. He scanned the assembled people.

"Where's River and Jayne? This is their daughter after all."

"Here." Came River's voice, causing everyone to look to their shuttle entrance.

She and Jayne were holding about every weapon that they owned, including a few of Alexa's weapons. For when they find her, they say.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Mal asked, looking around at everyone that was gathered and weaponed up.

Zoë and Wash were covered in weapons, almost as much as River and Jayne were. Simon had a few guns on his person, but he was staying back to hold down the fort. Kaylee had two guns, but she was staying back to protect the younger three children, who were hidden safely away in a secret room.

Amber, Jack, and Gary also had a fair amount of weapons on their persons. Mal had a fair bit, but Simon had insisted that he wear body armor for once. Inara was the other one that would hold down the ship, and she was well armed, with her electronic bow and arrows along with a few guns.

"We know the plan!" Mal asked a little more forcefully.

"Yes Mal." Simon said wearily. He was a bundle of nerves on the inside, but he knew that their love for Alexa would get them out alright.

"This plan is rather crazy." Wash said, but Mal rebuked him.

"It is the same thing that you guys did when you got me back."

"True. Doesn't mean it's still crazy!"

Amber rolled her eyes at her dad's antics and walked to where Gary and Jack were standing a little off to the side. She noticed how Gary had on the necklace he had gotten for Alexa.

"You guys ready?" She whispered to them as Mal rehashed the plan for another time. Gary nodded and Jake shook his head.

"I'm afraid we won't get to her in time." Jack whispered back.

"We will. I know we will." Gary said back forcefully, his face stony and cold. "We have to."

Amber reached over and placed her hand on Gary's shoulder, squeezing slightly. "I know we will."

Almost perfectly in sync, the three teenagers hugged each other, drawing strength from one another.

"We will get our friend back." Amber whispered, looking up at both of the boys who towered over her short frame. "We will."

"We will all get back alive." Jack whispered back to her. Amber nodded, her face resolving itself into a stoic mask.

"We will."

"We are coming up onto the research facility. Get ready." Wash said, sprinting up the stairs and towards the helm of their ship.

The research facility was in fact a huge module that orbited a small moon, which in turn orbited Osiris.

Amber had asked a few days before whether or not the research facility was the same one River had been taken to. It wasn't, but the same people ran this one and worked in this one, it just was a space station instead.

"Are you sure that he can get us in undetected?" Inara asked, looking at Zoë, who stared back, a slight smile on her face.

"He is doing the same thing he did when we broke them out of Niska's. I'm sure it will work this time around."

"Mom, you know how shoddy everything the government makes now a days is." Inara looked at her son and shook her head. She reached over, wrapping an arm around him and planting a loving kiss on his cheek.

"Stay safe and alive." She whispered to him. Gary nodded.

"I will. I have to."

With a rough jolt, the lights on the ship flickered, and everyone shared one last glance before the airlock doors blasted open and the familiar sounds of gunfire erupted all around.

* * *

A shiver ran through my body, and I swore that I felt the station shudder as none other than _Serenity _attached itself to the place I was stuck in. Klaxons blared all around me, and I instinctively ducked as the room was bathed in an unearthly red glow. The sounds of boots thumping their way through the halls reached me through the thick door, as did the emotions.

"Oh well, crap." I whispered to myself. My walls had to stay down so I could feel where they were, but I really did not want to feel the amount of deaths that I knew would be coming.

Every time someone died and I was around to feel it, it was as if some piece of me died along with it. The little light was snuffed out, making the world a little bit darker.

Bracing myself for the possibility of having my door broken down and guards taking me under their surveillance, I flipped my cot on its side then pushed it rather roughly so that it was underneath the small air vent.

Quietly thanking whatever deity is up in the heavens for my small statue, I jumped onto the side of the cot, balancing carefully even though the wires were cutting into my bare feet.

They didn't let me have any shoes after I caused one of the scientists to have internal bleeding.

I rammed my body into the ceiling, causing the vent to pop up, and I scrambled into it, shoving the vent back into place.

Extending my mind to find the way I needed to go, I _felt_ as Mal got hurt, a bullet nicking his leg. Wincing, I scrambled along in the direction I needed to go, not caring about how much noise I was making.

It's not like anyone could hear anything over the ruckus that was happening anyway.

Once I knew I was above a nearly deserted hallway, I punched the vent, my knuckles screaming in protest as the skin broke. I winced, but just ignored the pain as best as I could.

Leaping gently down into the hallway, I immediately dove for cover as gunfire erupted around me. Diving into an alcove, I scanned for any weapons I could use. The closest thing to me was a gun all the way across the hallway, but that was too far, and I was too pinned down.

The door handle.

Whirling around, I yanked on the metal bar that the scientists used as a gorram door handle and pulled it out of the door, wielding it like a blade. I waited, patiently, nudging at the minds of one of the closest guards, egging him on to come and investigate.

Feeling him obey me, I got ready, pressing myself into the corner. As he came around, I whacked him with the handle in the face, the only uncovered part. He cried out, and I shuddered slightly as I felt a ghost of his pain, but then I shot up my walls, blocking everything out.

He came at me, his gun aiming straight at my gut. Ducking, I whipped my legs out, but he sidestepped my actions and aimed again, this time firing.

* * *

"Help! To the left!" River moved faster than Mal had ever seen her move, her blade quickly cutting through the men that had been advancing on him as if they were butter.

More men ran around the corner, but she promptly shot them down with a pistol she pulled out of nowhere.

Most of her guns were scattered along the corridors, having been emptied of ammunition.

"Where is your daughter?" Mal cried from across the hallway as the wall behind him exploded outward, shrapnel catching him in the back. With a grunt of pain, he shot in the general direction of the guards, then turned and looked back at River.

"Close, very close."

"Can we get any farther in?"

"Not this way. Best to hold ground. She can find us."

"You sure?" Mal asked. River turned and shot her gun right above his head, a murderous look on her face. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

The bullet bit into my skin, into my shoulder and out the other side. I felt a scream escape my mouth before I could stop it, and pain erupted in me. Struggling, I swung my legs under his, this time knocking him fully on his back. Kicking at his sides, I straddled the guard's chest, wrapping my fingers around his throat.

He struggled beneath me, his nails digging into the skin on my throat as he grappled for a hold. One of his hands went down to the bullet wound, punching it, causing my own grip to loosen automatically.

"Gorramit!" I cried. Nobody ever gave me this much trouble.

Then again, I usually was armed, strong, and not about to collapse from weakness.

He struggled to raise himself up, but I kept him down, my hands tightening.

_Why must you kill? _I jumped slightly. It sounded as if Mom had just whispered into my ear.

_I am in the middle of an escape here. _

_You can maim. You usually do. Why not now? _

_He is trying to kill me._

_No excuse. _The voice echoed away and I shook, emotions overwhelming me.

The worst part?

They were all my own.

Something inside of me snapped, and I stood in a fluid motion, shocking the guard.

"Sleep well princess." I said snarkily, flipping him on his stomach and punching him in the back of the skull in the right spot and just hard enough so he would not die.

Reaching down, I grasped his gun, checking to see how much ammo was in it, and sighing in relief when I realized that there was plenty of ammo in the military piece of crap.

Shouldering it, I rushed off in the direction of my family, feeling them with my mind, my body taking me almost on its own in that direction.

The essence of déjà vu washed over me as I darted down the hallways, sprinting by and letting my mind tell me whether or not people were lurking around the corners. It felt so oddly similar to the time that we attacked the military outpost just a few months ago.

Sooner rather than later, I felt that I was close to the main fights. I kept running into more and more guards, but they were easily taken out with a few well-placed shots.

Then I heard them.

"Gorramit River! Help me!" Mal cried, and I was euphoric.

They are alive!

And just the same as always.

Energy poured into me, and I sprinted in their direction, kicking, punching, shooting whatever got in my way.

I just needed them, to be with them.

"Alexa!" They shouted my name, seemingly all in sync as I turned the corner. For a moment, everything overwhelmed me, their emotions pouring into me. I saw flashes of how I looked, bloody, crazy, absolutely maniacal. But I felt the love, and it made me smile, even as guns erupted all around me.

"DUCK!" I heard Amber shriek, and I hit the deck just as a sticky grenade soared over my head in the space I was a moment before. It exploded in midair, sending shrapnel into my arms and back.

Grunting in pain, I whirled around, crouched in the ready position. The first man I saw, I shot wildly at, giving him a chance. He ducked back into cover, and then returned fire. Growling in anger, I darted into a side hallway, reloading before rolling into the man's line of fire and shooting him between the eyes. He fell instantly, only to have another guard replace him.

"Alexa! Fall back!" I heard someone shriek, and I listened for once, doing what I was told. Spinning around, I sprinted towards my family, diving into their loving ranks. I felt pats and small, quick hugs, then _pain. _

_Overwhelming pain. _It gripped me, right in the heart and I looked up to see none other than Gary with blood blossoming across his chest. My breath came in pants, the pain spreading all across my body.

"Gary!" I faintly heard as everything fell away from around me.

"Alexa, no!" I felt someone constrain me, and then Mom was in front of me, her small hands gripping my face, her pistol that was in one of them digging into my face.

"Stay here. Build your walls." She said, staring me deep into my eyes. "Now!" She barked. I felt wetness on my cheeks and I realized I was crying. "Alexa Jane, now!"

Nodding, I shakily inhaled, then steeled myself and brought up the strong walls I had learned to build.

The pain still remained, even though everything else was drowned out.

A shot exploded the wall behind our heads and Mom looked at me.

_Help us? You able to?_

_Yes._ She nodded, handing me her blade and a gun, my choice weapons.

_Let's end this. _

We stood in a fluid, matching movement, both of us turning and releasing our blades, burying them hilt deep into a guard. Mine got stuck in the man's chest and the wall that was behind him, so I sprinted down the corridor, shooting and hitting every guard that got in my way right between their eyes.

Once I reached my blade, I felt the presence of three behind me. Grasping the handle, I yanked it out of the wall, spinning around and slicing upwards, through one of the guard's chest. The others made to shoot me, but I kicked one square in the jaw, and punched the other in the chest, his breath whoosing into my face.

With a cough of disdain, I sliced through the one who I had kicked, sending his torso landing about five feet away from his legs. Grimacing, I turned towards the last one left, only to _feel _a punch flying in the direction of my eye. I ducked, his arm zipping past my head, my hair flying lightly around my face from the force of his punch.

With a quick, stabbing uppercut that landed underneath his armor, the guard fell to the ground.

Mom came back into my line of vision and motioned in the direction of the ship. I nodded, knowing that it was absolutely imperative that we got on the ship only after making sure everyone else was on board.

So we waited.

We reached out with our minds and felt inside _Serenity, _waiting for all of our family to be inside her belly, defending the loading bay she was attached to with every ounce of strength we had.

Even though mine was quickly fading. Blood seeped through what little clothes I had on, trickling down my skin, leaving tiny rivers of red. The pain was becoming more noticeable, and every kick from my gun that rammed into my shoulder only made it worse.

She could tell I was slipping.

I felt her mind meld slightly with mine more than once in our short struggle to keep control of where ever the hell we were.

_Retreat. _

That one simple word echoed in my mind, and elation whirled through me, through Mom as well, the simple color blossoming forth on her canvas.

I could almost cry from the bittersweet emotions I feel.

I'm possibly dying.

But my mind is fixed. I see the colors of emotions, I know what they are, I can easily block out the world as if I am flicking a switch.

"Alexa!" I hear my name, and with a quick burst of gunfire, I summon all the strength in me, and sprint towards the ship.

Mom is right in front of me, her long hair rippling behind her.

I hear my name again, but this time, there is a fire exploding in me, right in my chest. The roaring of the flames overpowers everything, even my running. I _feel _myself tumble to the floor, _see_ it happening to me…an out of body experience as one would say.

It happens in a second. The fire, the pain, the downright _**agony.**_ And the vision. Of me with blood expanding across my chest that has a bullet hole right in the center.


	11. Storm's Getting Worse

"I have a question. Why does it seem like Alexa gets hit the hardest every gorram time we take a walk out of this ship?" Hannah's voice rose to a shout in the last few words of her sentence, and they hung in the air between her and the few others gathered at the table for dinner.

The rest were in the infirmary or in their bed, too injured to come to the meal.

Simon sighed and looked up at his daughter with worn eyes, eyes that had seen more than enough blood and gore in the past 48 hours.

"She is a magnet for bullets. Much like Mal is."

Mal was confined to his shuttle. Technically, his bed. He had been shot deep in the thigh, nicking his corneal artery. Inara, however, was seated at the dinner table, having already prepared a plate to bring to her husband.

Kaylee was seated at the table, as were the three children, Hannah, Hermione, and Kevin. River had retreated to Jayne, who was also bedridden, on account of having broken his ankle somehow in the bloodbath.

Wash and Zoë were seated at the table as well. Zoë was hobbling around with a cane because she had dislocated her kneecap in a close-quarters fight, but otherwise she was basically a giant bruise. Wash managed to get nicked in the shoulder with a stray bullet and a few minor burns from a couple grenades, but nothing quite like Gary.

He was in one of the infirmary's beds, attached to an IV drip, on account of still being sedated from the surgery he went through because of the bullet that had lodged itself in his chest.

Amber was also in the infirmary.

Shrapnel, three pieces of all varying sizes managed to bury themselves in her armor and body. The largest piece broke three ribs.

The only way she got out of there alive was because of Jack.

He carried her through the fighting until he was on board the ship.

And he refused to let her out of his sight ever since.

Alexa was shot while retreating. The bullet went through her back and into her lung, then out the front of her chest. Simon had a hell of a time putting her back together again, especially considering she was already beat up from whatever the Alliance did to her previous to their attack.

Simon assumed it was a good thing that all of the teens besides Jack were sedated.

Simon looked over at Kaylee, who was very quiet and had been ever since they had gotten back on the run.

Wash had told them when he sat down at the table a few minutes ago that they were en route to the center of the Independent's holdings, one of the safest worlds they could be on while everyone recuperated.

They needed a break.

* * *

Within a month of being on land, everyone was back to their old ways.

Including Alexa.

She could chose to either see it all, or see only the emotions of people. If she tried to cut it off entirely, it would cause a torrent of anger and evil to rise up in the stead of everyone else's emotions.

The Independents were cheering on the crew of _Serenity _for having destroyed such a vital part of the Alliance's research facility right under their noses.

The only thing that was bothering Alexa was the fact that the Alliance was training Reavers.

And she seemed to be the only one that remembered.

While everyone else was prepping _Serenity _for another raid, Alexa was secretly prepping everyone's weapons.

Just in case there were Reavers.

She didn't want to feel all that hate ever again.

It had burned away a part of herself, forever staining the outer edges of her canvas with black and red smudges.

"Alexa?" The girl in question turned and saw Gary bearing down upon her.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Gary gave her a look, and Alexa sighed, her gaze catching the ground.

"I'm afraid of the Reavers. I just have a feeling that it will come back around and grab us from behind."

Gary visibly grew saddened and he wrapped his girl in his arms. "It won't. Nothing could sneak up on a boat with two Readers and possibly another on board."

Alexa smiled and tried valiantly to push the thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Promise?"

"Alexa," Gary let go of her for a moment and looked down at her small frame. "We are all alive and as back to normal as this boat can get. I don't think anything can change that." He said with a smile. "I love you, just remember that."

Alexa smiled back. "I love you too."

Later that night as she lay in bed, Alexa let the thoughts of the past flow over her in soft waves. There were too many to latch onto just one, but she let them carry her into a place of relaxation and serenity.

One thought made its way through the waves, barely avoiding her attention.

_Storm's getting worse…_

**That's all folks. Check back in a few months. Who knows, there could be a sequel looming in the future…**


End file.
